Star Wars: Jewel Wars
by dragonfang33
Summary: Sequel to Kim Possible: Dark Tooper: Two months after the events of Dark Trooper, Force Knight Kyle Wolf is summoned to Onderon to combat a mysterious threat, and in the process is hurled back in time to Japan in the year 1577
1. Introduction

Star Wars: Jewel Wars

BY Dragonfang33

Synapse: A Star Wars/Sailor Moon/Inuyasha/Onimusha Crossover: Two months after the events of Kim Possible: Dark Trooper, Force Knight Kyle Wolf has begun his quest for the Kyber Crystal. However, when answering a distress call from Onderon, the Force Knight passes through a mysterious portal, and now finds himself trapped in 1577 Japan, at the height of the Age of Warring States.

Introduction

Distress Call

Location: Jedi Netherworld, soon after the First Earth War

"It has begun," Mace Windu said.

"Indeed," Yoda added, "most troubling this is," Yoda gazed at the entity standing in the center of the room, "think it could have been him do you?" The entity that stood before the Council was essentially solid energy, but unlike Darth Blood, who was solid black, this entity was pure gold. The entity was dressed in a gold cloak and seemed to radiate of the light side. To those who were gathered in the chamber, she was Ashla, Goddess of Creation and the creator of the Light Side of the Force.

"I wouldn't know," Ashla replied, "and even if it is we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Conclusions," Kit Fisto shouted, "Plaguies declared war on an entire planet, and attacked nearly every major city. The fact that the primitives of Earth were able to hold there own was a miracle of the Force itself."

"Still," Mace added, "they did have assistance."

"True," Ashla replied, "but it's still against the code to interfere." The council fell silent.

"We're not Ancients," Mace finally said, breaking the silence, "we're Jedi now and for all time."

"That still doesn't mean we have to go to war with him," Ashla shouted, "Look at the Galaxy, it's in ruins, and civil war still rages through out its star systems. The Sol System is among the only systems the wars haven't affected. Even if my brother has risen again, that doesn't mean we have to fight him."

"If we don't," Agen Kolar said, "Darth Blood will carry out his vow of revenge, and lay waste to the entire Galaxy."

"No matter how evil he has become," Ashla replied, "he is still my brother, I can't fight him, not again."

"Heard this before have we," Yoda added, "times there are when turning the other cheek creates a greater disaster."

"Blood only respects force," Mace added, "he's shown his disregard for innocent lives time and time again. It seems we have no choice."

"There is always another choice Master Windu," Ashla replied, "if I only had some time to talk with my brother maybe I could convince him to renounce his ways."

"Unfortunately the time for talk has passed," Plo Koon added, "let's not forget they've resurrected Darth Sidious, and that alone is a horrible threat. I fear we may have no choice but to revive him."

"Skywalker turned from his destiny a long time ago," Mace added, "it seems we'll have no choice but to rely on my former apprentice."

"Are you mad," Ashla shouted, "the dark blood is more of a threat to this Galaxy then my brother, there has to be another way. I mean the Chosen Six," Plo Koon interrupted her there.

"There is no evidence that they have even been reborn," Plo Koon snarled.

"What about the boy," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "surely what he did on the bridge?"

"He doesn't even know he's Force Sensitive," Mace added

"A just debate this is," Yoda added, "but dangerous times are these. Turned from the Dark Path young Wolf has, but a long way he has to go. But still a Sith he is and trusted he is not to be."

"You will condemn the Galaxy to more war, if you carry out this plan." Ashla said, with a tear forming in her eye.

"There's no other choice," Mace replied. Ashla's attempts to protest were soon silenced by shouts of agreement that something had to be done.

"This is your decision," Ashla said angrily, "and your decision alone; I will have no part in it."

Location: Honoji Temple, Headquarters of Nobunaga Oda's Genma Empire, Japan 1577, soon after the First Earth War.

Japan in the year 1577 lies in ruins, the Ashikaga Shogunite has crumbled plunging the nation into a seemingly endless civil war. From the ashes of this devastation, Demons arose. Taking advantage of the chaos the Demons began carving out their own kingdoms, and began demanding tributes from the Humans within their domains. The most powerful and feared of the various Demon Tribes were the Genma. Billions of years ago they were considered Darth Blood's masterpiece, a fusion of the Dark Side's blackest powers and the corpses of creatures long dead.

Leading this dark empire was a man with a gaze like ice, his blazing red eyes were enough to break even the most fearless warrior, the armor he wore was blacker then night. Most considered Nobunaga Oda a man, but the truth was something far different, at the height of his first campaign to end the blood shed that had plagued Japan since the Onin War over a hundred years previous, Nobunaga was killed by a stray arrow. It was then a dark figure appeared before him, and offered him a deal. In exchange for his soul

Nobunaga would become something more, an abomination of the Force, a fusion of Genma and Human, and a new army to command.

One by one the Daimyos of Japan fell to Nobunaga's hordes, till only a few remained. In those dark days very few rose to challenge Nobunaga's power failed, and though one managed to strike him down, it was only a brief respite, Nobunaga eventually returned and rebuilt his empire.

The moon cast its bright light across Honoji Temple, illuminating only Genma, and a few Demons that the Genma Lord kept as pets. Nobunaga himself was seated upon his throne, his dark mind lost in thought. It was almost at that moment he noticed someone enter his chamber. The creature looked almost like a combination of a skeleton and a machine. Clenched in his right hand was a large staff.

"Guildenstern," Nobunaga shouted, "how dare you enter my personal chambers with out my permission?"

"Forgive me my Lord," Guildenstern replied, a strange man emerged from the shadows behind Guildenstern. He was dressed in jet black robes, which suited his position, and his title, Black Knight of the Sith. His hair was as black as night, his red left eye burned hotter then the rawest fire, while his blue right eye reflected the emptiness of his soul.

Upon his wrist were two black cylinders, which had been latched to his gauntlets.

"Who are you," Nobunaga asked, as he reached for his sword, "how did you get in here?"

"My name is my own," the man replied "and let's just say your retainers were hardly worth my time. But to talk about how I dealt with a bunch of inferiors isn't why I'm here. I have a proposition that you can't refuse Nobunaga Oda. I seek a certain item, a jewel."

"Please," Nobunaga replied, angrily, "I have thousands of jewels. What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"The key to worlds beyond this one," the stranger replied, as he held out a black stone inscribed with a language that hadn't been used in the Galaxy for over three billion years.

Location: Library, Jedi Academy, Yavin IV, two months after the First Earth War.

Kyle Wolf sat at the desk, pouring over the ancient scrolls, searching for any information relating to the Kyber Crystal. Yet even as he sat there, his mind kept racing back to two months ago, thinking back to the dance he'd shared with her, and how for the first time in so many years he had truly felt happy. He remembered holding Kim Possible in his arms, the kiss they had shared before he told her he had to depart. His last words to her still rang in his ears, "I'm sorry, my name is my own, maybe if we meet again, you can finally see me without this cursed mask."

Kyle was still day dreaming, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was an old legend, dating all the way back to the days of the Silver Millennium, it told that after the Fall of the Moon Kingdom the Knights of the Royal Guard had crafted a jewel, that came to be known as the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. It told how the Jedi feared the power of the Kyber Crystal, but knew that the day would arise when it would have to be located, it was then they crafted the jewel, which was designed to locate the Crystal where ever it was hidden. However, the jewel had disappeared over four hundred years ago.

Kyle was continuing to pour over the old story, when he heard the alarm begin to blare. Getting up from the desk, Kyle made his way over to the door, just in time to bump into Master Luke Skywalker.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, as he got back on his feet.

"Trouble on Onderon," Luke replied, "apparently Iziz is under siege by some unknown alien force. We sent Mara Jade and Jaina ahead," Luke's voice suddenly seemed to express concern not just for his niece, but for Mara Jade as well, "we haven't heard back from them."

"Great," Kyle said, to himself, "another boring rescue mission."

"Excuse me," Luke replied, Kyle hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Nothing Master," Kyle said, "so when do we leave?"

Stay Tuned For Chapter I: Half-Demon.

PS: This is meant to be an intro to the over all story, in terms of our time line, this story takes place two months after the events of Kim Possible: Dark Trooper. PSS: Yes Inuyasha will make an appearance in the next chapter


	2. Chapter I: HalfDemon

Star Wars: Jewel Wars

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter I

Half-Demon

Location: Shuttle Skywalker's Fire, Onderon System, Inner Rim

Kyle stood at attention, gazing out the small opening. The star filled blackness of space seemed so calm and peaceful, even as he clicked his trademark staff lightsaber and a DL-44 Blaster Pistol to his belt. His mind began drifting back to the events of two months previous. He remembered the final words he spoke to her when she asked him to tell her his real name, and how he'd refused.

Kyle gazed at the large brown green planet before him; through the Force he could sense that something was wrong. He could feel the screams of the dead and dying, as something tore into them.

"Kyle," a familiar voice said from behind. Kyle didn't say anything as he turned to find Luke standing behind him.

"You okay," Luke asked, with a concerned look to his face.

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "I'm just tired."

"Well," Luke continued, "we're going to be landing in Iziz soon, and we don't know what to expect, so be ready for anything."

"Don't remind me," Kyle replied, calmly, "I was born ready."

Location: Iziz Spaceport, Iziz, Onderon

The Skywalker's Fire slowly descended toward the landing pad at the far end of the spaceport. Slowly the boarding ramp extended, allowing the 20 Jedi who were aboard the shuttle to disembark. The sight before them was appalling; members of the Onderon Defense Forces were lying in pools of blood as medics tried desperately to save their lives. Some were missing arms, legs; even whole sections of their abdomens had been sliced out by something.

Troopers were telling stories to some of the newly arrived Jedi about massive creatures armed with weapons that looked like vibroblade swords, but did the damage of a lightsaber.

"What happened," Luke asked, as an Onderonian trooper fell into his arm.

"They came out of no where," The trooper said, "and just started killing anything that moved."

"What came out of no where trooper?" another Jedi asked.

"I don't know," the trooper replied, clutching the wound in his arm, "I've never seen anything like them, four arms, strange armor, and their swords were slicing through anything, just then a pair of E-Wings flew over head heading toward the main portion of the city. Kyle didn't even flinch as he looked at the wound in the trooper's shoulder.

"What kind of weapons?" Kyle asked, coldly.

"Curved swords," the trooper replied, it didn't take Kyle long to put two and two together.

"Katanas," Kyle said, under his breath, "impossible." But before Kyle had any chance to elaborate on his previous statement, the gate to the spaceport suddenly exploded inward.

"They're here," a trooper shouted, as crimson blaster bolts streaked toward cloud of dust that had been thrown up by the collapsing gate. It was then the first of the creatures emerged from the dust. It looked like a walking corpse, supported on four stubby legs, it wore the decaying armor of a Samurai warrior, and clenched in its left hand. The defenders opened up with a full volley of blaster fire, but it seemed to have little effect on the creature. The monster lunged at one group of troopers, slicing the troopers in half, showering blood and organs all across the ground. The creature then turned his attention to the troopers on the other side, and just as quickly, killed them as well. As the Zorm began making his way toward the gathered Jedi, no fewer then six other Zorm climbed over the rubble the rubble of the gate, and joined the first in his charge.

One by one the Jedi Apprentices activated their lightsabers, and charged toward the advancing Zorm. However the moment their lightsabers touched the decaying flesh of the Genma, the Jedi discovered that their lightsabers had no effect on the creatures. One by one the Zorm sliced into the Jedi with their Katanas. A few of the Jedi attempted to use Force Throw to hurl some of the lose stones, from the wall that surrounded the city, at the advancing Genma. A few of the stones managed to score a hit, crushing at least two of the advancing Zorms, but it was too little too late. Before long the Genma had killed all except Luke, Kyle, and a few others.

"What in the name of the Force are these things?" Luke shouted, as he Force Pushed one of the Zorm across the docking bay, slamming him into a pile of storage containers.

"I don't know," Kyle replied, as he blocked another of the Zorms attack, "but I do know one thing, we're all going to die if the Force doesn't give us a miracle or something."

Almost at that instant, the Zorm Kyle was dueling suddenly let out an earsplitting screech, as another Katana sliced into its neck, decapitating the creature. As its head flew off, the body of the Zorm suddenly seemed to decay away into nothing. There standing in front of Kyle was a young man with shoulder length black hair and clad in bright red Samurai armor.

" Speaks Japanese You where are we?" the man asked, the other Jedi looked at each other they had no idea what the man had just said, what ever language he spoke it certainly wasn't Galactic Basic.

"Inner Rim no Onderon ga desu,(This is Onderon in the Inner Rim)" Kyle replied, speaking the very same language the man had just spoken.

"(Speaks Japanese) You speak my language," the man replied.

"Hai," Kyle replied, but before he had a chance to finish his statement, a large black vortex suddenly appeared beneath his feet. Six pale arms suddenly emerged from the vortex grabbing Kyle by both his arms and legs, and as he struggled to break free, pulled him into the vortex.

Location: The Nether Realm, a few minutes later

Kyle continued to struggle to break what ever it that held him in its grasp. It was at that moment; Kyle got a good look at the creature. It was a massive centipede like creature with the upper body of a young woman with flowing black hair.

"Alive," Mistress Centipede said, joyously, "oh to be alive once more," slowly her body began to reform around what at one time had been nothing but bone.

"You have it don't you," Mistress Centipede said, licking Kyle's cheek with her tongue, "I can feel the energy of the Sacred Jewel all around you, give it to me."

"What are you," Kyle snarled, as he tried to break loose. He began drawing the Force around his right hand, "LET GO OF ME YOU OVERGROWN COCKROACH." He discharged a blinding burst of Force Energy into Mistress Centipede's face, releasing her iron grip on the Force Knight, and in the process severing one of her arms.

"Since when are my powers that strong?" Kyle asked himself, as he looked at his smoking hand.

"Retched boy," Mistress Centipede snarled, "I must have the Shikon Jewel, I must."

"The Shikon Jewel," Kyle said to himself, so far he'd only read about the Jewel in old scrolls back at the academy, he never expected to hear that the Jewel could be real.

Location: The Temple of Cherry Hill, on the outskirts of Edo, Japan 1577

"Stay in here," the old man said, as he shoved the young girl down into the caverns that ran beneath his temple, and covered the small opening with branches from a near by tree. She was young, no older then 16, with long raven colored hair that was tied up in a pony tail her eyes were a deep purple, and dressed in a red and white Shinto Priest robe.

Sakura Hino sat against the wall of the cavern, with her knees to her head. The only sounds she could hear were those of her father and grandfather arguing with someone up above. It was at that moment she heard a sound that she'd never heard before, and then silence.

Peaking out of the cavern, Sakura saw no fewer then five black armored Stormtroopers and someone clad in an all black robe, with a scarf around his face, and a pair of blazing yellow eyes emerging through the darkness of his cloak, clutching what looked to be a strange foreign weapon. At his feet she saw the blood coated bodies of her father and grandfather.

"Sir," one of the troops said, "the Jewel isn't here."

"Keep looking," the Sith Knight ordered, "you know Prince Valarium's orders, the Jewel is to be found at all costs." The Stormtrooper motioned for the others to continue searching the premises.

From her hiding place, Sakura's eye burned with fury, as the Black Guardsmen continued their ransacking; she gazed at the bodies of her father and grandfather, and silently vowed to avenge their deaths no matter what. She couldn't hear what the troopers were saying, as the Sith Knight motioned for his men to pull out of the Temple.

Once she was sure the Imperials were gone, Sakura dug her way out of the cavern, and quickly raced to her father and grandfather's sides. Two gapping holes had been blown into their chests; the holes looked more like burns then gunshot wounds, with blood oozing from small cracks in the scabs. With tears in her eyes, Sakura picked up her father's discarded Katana.

"Father," Sakura said, trying to fight back tears, "Grandfather, I swear by the Sacred Fire of our Temple I won't rest until your deaths have been avenged." With tears flowing from her eyes, Sakura raced off in the direction of Edo, hoping to find those who'd killed her family.

Location: Forest, 12 miles outside of Edo, Japan 1577

Bolts of blue lightning began jumping between the trees, followed by a large black portal. Kyle suddenly fell out of the portal, landing in a near by pile of leaves and twigs. Slowly Kyle regained his balance, looking about he was shocked to find himself standing in the middle of a forest, when only a few minutes before he'd been standing in the middle of a spaceport on Onderon, now he was in the middle of a large forest.

"What happened," Kyle asked, himself, as he tried to get his bearings, it was then he remembered all that happened, the Samurai who'd appeared in Iziz, the Centipede monster. It was at that moment; he looked down at his neck, and saw the hand that he'd blown off of the creature was still wrapped around his neck. Kyle immediately threw the severed appendage to the side; he then spotted an old weather beaten sign, written in Japanese.

"No way," Kyle said, to himself, "I was on Onderon, how did I get to Earth?" Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a young woman, dressed in a tattered kimono, with no shoes and a bail of sticks tied to her back.

"Hay you," Kyle shouted, trying to get the woman's attention. The woman didn't say anything in reply; instead she took one look at the Force Knight and bolted in the opposite direction.

"Wait," Kyle shouted, sprinting after the woman. However before he could catch up, the sounds of screaming echoed through out the forest. When Kyle finally came upon the scene all he saw was a massive toad like monster with two large fangs emerging from its lower jaw, and a giant spiked club in his hand, standing over the body of the woman he'd been chasing. The woman's skull had been smashed in by the creature's massive club, and her skin had nearly been completely consumed by the monster.

"Tasty Human," Osric said, laughing, it was then out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kyle, "well, well dissert." The massive Genma began making his way toward Kyle.

Acting on instinct Kyle drew his Blaster Pistol and fired off a few shots, the bolts didn't so much as scratch Osric's thick hide. The massive Genma raised his club, over his head and brought it down. The force of the blow was strong enough, it knocked Kyle against a near by tree. Dazed, Kyle, though dazed from the blow, managed to regain his footing and draw his lightsaber. With all his remaining strength, Kyle lunged at the massive Genma, and as Osric brought his club around to strike another blow, plunged one of the blades into the Genma's abdomen.

To Kyle's shock, his saber didn't even affect the massive creature in the slightest, Osric let out a low deep laugh as he brought his massive war club down on Kyle's back, knocking the Force Knight out cold.

"Humans are more tasty when angry," Osric said, smiling. He reached down and picked up the out cold warrior. However, no sooner had the massive Genma's hand touched the dark warrior, Kyle came too, and almost as if on queue discharged a burst of Force Lightning into the Genma's face.

"CURSE YOU," Osric snarled, as he tossed the Force Knight to the ground. Kyle slowly regained his footing, as the colossal Genma prepared to charge. As Kyle separated his lightstaff, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Kyle gazed at his arm just in time to watch a bright red and silver gauntlet materialize on his arm.

The moment the gauntlet materialized, his lightsaber suddenly glowed bright purple for a brief second, before returning to its original red hue. Kyle looked at the gauntlet that had formed on his arm for a few seconds before turning his attention to the charging Genma in front of him. With one quick swing, he brought his lightsaber around, and sliced Osric's head in half. As the Genma's body fell to the ground it suddenly began to break apart, revealing a glowing pink orb, almost instantly the orb flew to the gauntlet on Kyle's arm, and the moment it touched the metal, the gauntlet absorbed the orb.

"What in the name of the Force," Kyle said, to himself, and then almost as in answer to his question, Kyle heard a loud voice echo behind him.

"STRANGER FROM A DISTANT TIME," the voice shouted, "YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED FOR A MISSION OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE." Kyle looked behind him and came face to face with a glowing creature with a single large horn in the center of its head.

"What are you talking about," Kyle shouted, "what mission?"

"THE CREATURES WHO APPEARED IN YOUR TIME," The Oni replied, "THE GENMA, AND THEIR DEMON ALLIES SEEK A POWERFUL ITEM WITHIN OUR TIME, THE SHIKON NO TAMA, THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS. DEFEAT NOBUNAGA ODA AND HIS FOLLOWERS, AND SEAL THEIR SOULS TO YOUR RIGHT HAND, THE FUTURE OF OUR WORLD DEPENDS ON IT," the Oni held out his right hand and a bright blue circle suddenly appeared in it, "TO ASSIST YOU IN YOUR QUEST SHE WILL BE YOUR GUIDE." He hurled the blue orb at the Force Knight, who raised his lightsaber and attempted to deflect it back at the Oni. But before Kyle could even bring his lightsaber around the orb struck the ground in front of him, and the Oni vanished.

"Hay down here," a soft voice said, Kyle suddenly felt someone tugging at his boot. Looking down, Kyle spotted a tiny creature with the body and head of a human girl, but the wings of a bird.

"Hi," the creature said, "I'm Ako."

"What's going on," Kyle said, "I can speak Japanese but not that well, yet I can understand everything you're saying?"

"It's one of my powers," Ako said, happily, "I'm a Tengu, I have lots of neat powers and I can fly around faster," before Ako could finish her sentence, Kyle attempted to swat her.

"I hate bugs," Kyle snarled, as he began walking down the road, "now go away."

"I told you I'm a Tengu," Ako shouted, as she followed Kyle down the road.

Location: The Edo-Chokai Road, a few hours later

The sun was beginning to set when Kyle and Ako came upon a crumbling farm house. The farm house looked as though it hadn't been repaired in years. Its wooden walls were beginning to fall apart, and its thatched roof was starting to show signs of wear.

"OPEN UP OLD MAN," a man dressed in weather beaten Samurai Armour shouted, pounding on the weakened wooden door. Standing around the man were three other soldiers, all dressed in weather beaten Samurai armor. In the center of the group was a creature that appeared human but had the ears and front teeth of a rat, and was dressed in an outfit similar to a noble, a bright red and blue kimono made from the finest silk, and a long black hat.

"YOU HEARD ME," the Samurai shouted, "PAY YOUR TAXES OR GET OUT." At that moment the Samurai spotted Kyle and Ako out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, well," the Samurai said, laughing, "It seems we have a traveler and a foreigner by the looks of him."

"Excuse me," Kyle said, pushing the Samurai aside.

"Hold it right there," The Samurai replied, grabbing Kyle by his cape, "this road is the property of Master Besso, and no one can travel down it with out paying the master's traveling tax."

"I'm sorry," Kyle replied, coldly, "but I'm broke."

"Okay then," Besso said, snickering, "then I'll just take the nice little sword of yours as tribute to my greatness." Almost at that moment the Samurai who held his cape began feeling his throat caving in, as though some unseen force as crushing his wind pipe. Kyle didn't say anything, as he Force Pulled his Lightsaber into his hand, and with one quick cut, decapitated the Samurai.

"You want my sword," Kyle snarled, as the Samurai's body fell to the ground, "come and claim it."

"Don't just stand there you fools," Besso snarled, "make an example of this foreign fool." The three other Samurai drew their Katanas and charged toward the young Jedi. Kyle simply smiled, as he Force Jumped over their heads, separating his trademark weapon into two single bladed lightsabers. He landed in front of Besso, and held both of his crimson lightsabers under his neck, and gazed at the Rat Demon with cold eyes that seemed to be alight with furry.

"Stay back," Besso said, "I'm the Lord of this area." Kyle didn't even bother to reply, instead he decapitated the Rat Demon right their, and as Besso's headless body fell to the ground, it too disintegrated, allowing its soul to enter the gauntlet on Kyle's arm.

"If you three value your lives," Kyle snarled, catching the remaining Samurai off guard, "you'll get as far away from here as your legs can carry you." The Samurai didn't even bother to form a reply, and they scurried out of the area as fast as they could. As Kyle deactivated and reconnected his lightsabers, he heard the sound of someone in the bushes. A young boy, dressed in a tattered kimono leapt from the bushes.

"Wow," the boy shouted, imitating Kyle's moves, as though he was holding a sword, "that was amazing, his head went flying."

"Uh yeah," Kyle replied, as he turned to take his leave, the boy grabbed him by his cape.

"Please sir," the boy said, "let us offer you shelter for the night." Kyle didn't answer, and just as he prepared to yank his cape from the boy's grasp Ako spoke for him.

"Of course we'll stay," Ako replied, the boy quickly ran inside the crumbling house.

"I don't recall you answering for me being mentioned in the deal," Kyle snarled, as he wrapped a black scarf, that he had tied around his neck, around his face.

"Come on Kyle," Ako said, "there isn't another house for miles, and it's a full day's walk to Edo from here."

"For the record," Dark Jedi snarled, "only my friends and allies can call me Kyle, and right now you're neither. So until then you can call me Dark Jedi." He brushed the little Tengu aside, and stormed toward the house.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE," Ako shouted in return.

Location: Outside of the farm house, the next day

The warm sun shined through the trees of the forest, casting a vibrant glow across the budding plants that lined the road.

"Please Lord," the old man said, handing Dark Jedi a small bundle, "take these; it's the least we can offer."

"Domo arigato," Dark Jedi replied, bowing to the old man and his family. It was then he took his leave, and headed down the road before him.

Location: Downtown Edo, that night

Edo in the year 1577 was far removed from the bustling metropolis it was destined to become. The city was essentially nothing more then a sleepy fishing village located on the shore line of the future Tokyo Bay. Most if its buildings were stone or mud huts, with small boats floating in water. Dominating the skyline was Edo Castle; just outside of the castle was the Asakusa temple.

Ako and Dark Jedi made their way threw the darkened street, the only source of light coming from the torches that lined some of the buildings.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," a voice shouted from behind them. Dark Jedi stopped in his tracks and turned to find Sakura Hino standing behind him, her Katana drawn, and her eyes alight with fury.

"I finally found you," Sakura shouted, "you're much weaker looking then I'd thought you'd be murder."

"Do you know what this girl is talking about?" Ako asked.

"Haven't the foggiest," Dark Jedi replied. Sakura didn't even bother replying to what Dark Jedi had said, and charged at him. The moment Sakura's Katana came within a hair of striking him, Dark Jedi Force Jumped over her head, but when he came down for a landing he failed to notice that he was standing on an old fruit stand, which gave away the moment his boot touched it, sending the Jedi tumbling to the ground.

"Is it possible," Sakura said, barely able to contain her laughter, "that you're the same man who killed my family, you dress like them but you sure don't act like them?"

"Lady," Dark Jedi snarled, trying to get up, "I just got here, and for the record I'm nothing more then a drifter," he unclipped his lightsaber, and handed it to Sakura, "do you honestly think I could kill someone with this?" Sakura took the lightsaber from Dark Jedi's hand, and activated one of the blades. To her shock, a blade of solid red light emerged from one of the two holes in the hilt.

"What kind of," Sakura said, in amazement, "the blade's pure light?"

"That's a Lightsaber," Dark Jedi replied, finally freeing himself from the rubble.

"A Lightsaber," Sakura asked, confused.

"It's the very symbol of my order," Dark Jedi replied, "It can't slay anyone." Dark Jedi smiled under his mask, everyone in the Galaxy knew that a Lightsaber could cut through almost any substance in the Galaxy, including human flesh and bone.

"You're right," Sakura replied, inspecting the weapon in her hand, "there isn't a scratch or anything on it."

"So I've proven my innocence," Dark Jedi replied, calmly.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME," Sakura shouted, as she held her Katana under Dark Jedi's neck, "MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER WERE JUST MURDERED BY SOMEONE DRESSED EXACTLLY LIKE YOU PAL," Dark Jedi suddenly cut her off.

"What do you mean someone dressed like me?" Dark Jedi asked, confused.

"A man dressed in all black," Sakura replied, "with five men in some kind of armor, foreigners I would guess."

"What kind of armor," Dark Jedi asked, cutting her off.

"Jet black," Sakura replied, "they're helmets covered their entire faces, their helmets had some sort of face, just two black eyes, and a mouth with no nose."

"Black Guard Stormtroopers," Dark Jedi said to himself, "here that's impossible."

"You know them?" Sakura said, angrily.

"You could say that," Dark Jedi replied.

"WHO ARE THEY," Sakura snarled, pressing her katana deeper into Dark Jedi's flesh, "WHERE CAN I FIND THEM?"

"Answer to question one: the Black Guard, an elite Purification Squad of the Galactic Empire," Dark Jedi replied, pushing Sakura's sword off of his neck, "answer to question two, I wouldn't even know where to begin looking, besides your so blinded with grief and rage you can barely see straight, you wouldn't last two seconds against even a low level Sith Acolyte let alone the Imperial Crown Prince." Sakura paused for a brief second, before turning to face Dark Jedi.

"My father was the finest swordsman in all of Japan," Sakura replied, "he taught me everything I know, I'm sure I can defeat this Black Guard." With that final statement Sakura raced down the street, with Dark Jedi not far behind.

Location: the Inuyasha Forest, a few hours later

"Why are you following me?" Sakura shouted.

"Give me back my Lightsaber," Dark Jedi shouted in reply, "and I'll leave you to your fate."

"I don't think that is wise Kyle," Ako added, "right now this girl is so angry she can't even see straight."

"Right now her desire for revenge isn't my problem," Dark Jedi replied, "and I've said it before and I'll say it again, only my friends can use my real name, you bird girl are to address me as Dark Jedi."

"I told you I'm a Tengu," Ako replied, angrily.

"Tengu bird what ever," Dark Jedi said, keeping his attention focused on Sakura, this time he didn't even bother to say anything, he stormed up to her, and simply grabbed his lightsaber from her hand, before making his way down the road.

"Why don't you help me," Sakura shouted, as Dark Jedi pushed her to the side, "you seem to know much about this enemy I have to face." Dark Jedi paused for a brief moment, the memory of coming upon his parents bodies flowed back into his mind, the image of a burning city his parents lying in pools of their own blood.

"Understand one thing," Dark Jedi said, "I'm not agreeing to help you because it's right, I'm only doing this to settle a personal vendetta of my own. If you get in my way, I have no qualms about killing you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sakura replied, angry. Though she agreed to the warrior's help, his attitude told her that he couldn't be trusted. However it was at that moment, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Racing off in the direction of a large tree she found a young man, with bright silvery hair and dressed in a bright red outfit pinned to a tree and covered with vines. The strangest thing about the boy though were his ears, they were on top of his head and resembled a dog or a wolf more then a human.

"Will you stop doing that," Dark Jedi said, catching up to Sakura, it was at that moment Dark Jedi spied the same young man, "what in the name of."

"I have no idea," Sakura replied, as she climbed up and began fidgeting with the boy's dog ears, "he looks like a Half-Demon."

"A what???" Dark Jedi asked, at that moment he sensed the presence of someone approaching from the brush.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE," A man shouted, at that moment stream of arrows came flying at them, though Sakura managed to duck, one of the arrows struck Dark Jedi in the shoulder, pinning him to the tree. At that exact moment a group of men, all dressed in tattered clothing emerged from the forest.

Stay Tuned for Chapter II: The Shikon Jewel

PS: Don't worry we intend to have more Inuyasha in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter II: Awakening

Star Wars: Jewel Wars

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter II

Awakening

Location: The Village of Aya, a few minutes later

The only thing Dark Jedi remembered was the sound of a fist slamming into his face, so hard that it actually knocked the dark warrior out cold. When he finally came too, the whole setting had changed; a few minutes ago he could have sworn that they'd been in a forest. But now he was in what looked to be a village of some kind. The village itself was full of crumbling buildings made of mud with thatched roofs.

"Sakura," Dark Jedi said, as he tried to move but found that he couldn't. It was then he saw why, his arms and legs were bound behind his back, when he tried to move a sharp pain flashed through his body, it felt like one of his legs had been busted.

"Having fun," Ako asked

"If by having fun," Dark Jedi replied, "you mean getting knocked out, and having my leg busted, tied up and unable to use my Force Powers then yes I'm having a grand time."

"Fetch High Priestess Kaede," one of the men who'd attacked them in the forest shouted, "we've captured a Genma in the Forest of Inuyasha." He watched as a young girl, with raven black hair raced off into the distance. A small crowd had gathered, most were men and women dressed in tattered kimonos, and were barefoot. Also among the group were a few small children, all come to look at the curious stranger.

"You think Nobunaga's really going to attack," an old man whispered.

"Of course he is," another man replied, "that stranger's wearing the uniform of those foreign mercenaries that have been terrorizing the country side in Nobunaga's name."

"He could be a Kitsune in disguise," a woman behind him added

"Nah them shape changing foxes are a lot trickery then that," another woman said, "he's traveling with a Tengu, and Tengu don't travel with Genma, so he's got to be a Demon of some kind, I mean the men all said he used Demonic magic."

"He put up a good fight," another man said, "he was armed only with this," they showed off Dark Jedi's lightsaber, "same kind of weapon alright, a cylinder shaped hilt with no blade."

"How's the girl he was holding hostage," someone else asked

"She'll be fine, though she claims he isn't a Demon," another man replied, "she's obviously under a spell of some kind."

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede," someone else shouted, an elderly woman, clad in a weather worn red and white priestess robe with an eye patch over her right eye walked through the crowd.

"Great now what," Dark Jedi said, to himself. He soon found out, Kaede pulled out a bag of rice, blessed in the village shrine. She began spraying Dark Jedi with the rice.

"Demon be gone," Kaede said, as she threw yet another handful of rice into Dark Jedi's face.

"HAY," Dark Jedi shouted, "Do I look like a Demon?"

"If ye are not a Demon, or a servant of Nobunaga," Kaede asked, "then why were ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha, and why do ye wear the uniform of Nobunaga's mercenaries and travel with a Tengu?"

"What are you talking about," Dark Jedi asked.

"Ye are clever," Kaede said, inspecting Dark Jedi's face, "or be ye a half-wit."

'Why you, if my hands weren't bound you'd see just how much of a half wit I am,' Dark Jedi thought to himself. It was at that moment, Kaede spotted the gauntlet latched to Dark Jedi's arm.

"That," Kaede said, in shock, "where did ye get that gauntlet?"

"You're asking me," Dark Jedi said, "I'm wondering that myself, it just appeared on my arm and then I got stuck with shrimpy here."

"Hay," Ako added, "I'm here because the Oni Clan sent me to help you find the Shikon Jewel and stop Nobunaga and his Genma."

"Turn them loose," Kaede said, "and bring them to my house."

"But Lady Kaede," one of the villagers said.

"Just do it," Kaede replied

Location: The Village of Shinbara, fifty miles north of Aya

The Imperial troops had rounded up sixteen villagers, and had placed them in front of the temple, Sith Knights and other stormtroopers kept the rest of the villagers back, as a squad of black armored stormtroopers assumed a firing position. In front of the villagers

"Now," Valarium snarled, as he knelt in front of the youngest of the villagers, a child no older then three, "are you going to tell me what I want to know, WHERE IS THE SHIKON NO TAMA?"

"I, I don't know," the girl wept, but her tears had little affect on the black heart of the Crown Prince. He grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and with all his might he tossed her into a near by wall.

"MASTER," a man shouted, emerging from the crowd. On the surface he walked like a man, and at one point he'd been a man, a prince in fact. He stood six feet tall over his left eye he wore a black eye patch, concealing a blood red lens. Most of his body had long ago been replaced with cybernetic enhancements, cutting his Force Sensitivity in half. At one time he was known as Kevin Firewind, First Prince of Karova, but now he was known simply as Deadeye, Prince Valarium's lieutenant and personal enforcer.

"There's no honor in this," Deadeye shouted, "She's defenseless." Valarium didn't even bother to reply. The only thing Deadeye saw was a dark red beam emerge from the cylinder attached to Valarium's wrist, before falling back, his face gashed open by one of Valarium's lightsabers.

"You will learn your place Apprentice," Valarium snarled, as Deadeye slowly regained his composure, "The Force is weak with them, therefore their well being is of little concern to me. Execute them all, show no mercy."

"Wait," the same girl said, weeping, "I know where Shikon No Tama is, it's in Aya fifty miles to the south." Valarium walked up to the child and placed his gloved hand on her head.

"Thank you for telling the truth," Valarium said, smiling. With that same sinister smile, he activated both of his wrist mounted lightsaber, and with one clean cut, cleaved the girl in half.

"Continue with the operation," Valarium ordered, "you may fire when ready."

"WHAT," Deadeye shouted, "with all do respect your highness; I wasn't trained to murder the innocent." At that moment Deadeye felt his throat begin to cave in.

"But you were trained," Valarium said, sinisterly, "and programmed to OBAY MY ORDERS, NOW CLEANSE THIS WORTHLESS VILLAGE." With what little strength he had, Deadeye made a decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life, he'd long known of Valarium's reputation for brutality and ruthlessness, but he'd rarely seen this side of his master, he raised his hand, and gave the signal to fire. The moment his hand fell, the Stormtroopers opened fire, showering not only the sixteen victims Valarium had chosen, but into the crowd that had gathered, with blood red blaster bolts. One by one the shots the Imperial troopers fired tore into the bodies of men, women, and children, and one by one the bodies fell to the ground. Those who attempted to flee were hunted down and killed by the Sith Knights.

"It is done master," Deadeye snarled, trying best to keep his disgust in check.

"Feel proud," Valarium replied, "the people in this village weren't Human. If they were Human they would be strong in the Force. They were worthless, and if there's 100 less Forceless scum in the Galaxy, then we've done a fantastic job."

"Your highness," a Sith Knight shouted, "we've got a survivor." Valarium didn't reply as he approached a young woman, clutching a baby.

"Please have mercy my lord," the woman pleaded. The Dark Prince would have none of it, with one clean cut cleaved the young mother's head off. Grabbing the baby from her arms before her body even hit the ground. Valarium didn't even bother to look at the child, before slamming it into the ground with all of his might, and then smashing the baby's head in with his boot.

"As you can see," Valarium said, facing Deadeye with a sinister smile, "we've done the Galaxy a great service." With a sinister laugh, Valarium made his way into the village to assist in hunting down survivors.

"A great service," Deadeye said, to himself, "there was no honor in this, this doesn't even count as war, this was the result of a madman's vision of what the Galaxy should be."

Location: The Village of Aya

The village temple was little more then a run down hut, like most of the village. Inside the temple was nearly bare, except for a small shrine, in the center of which was a bright pink jewel. Sakura was sleeping on the wooden floor, covered by a weather worn blanket, when she heard the door slide open.

"Who's there," Sakura asked, as she slowly sat up.

"It's me child," Kaede replied, entering the temple.

"The man and Tengu I was with," Sakura asked, with her concern turning to her friends, "where are they?"

"Ye can relax," Kaede replied, "your friends haven't been harmed, and will be joining us shortly." At that moment Dark Jedi limped into the temple, with Ako at his side. The dark warrior didn't even exchange a glance with the aging priestess, as he took a seat by the door, with Ako finding a spot on his shoulder.

"Bare us no ill will," Kaede said, as she resumed cooking the stew she'd been making before she was called out, "in these troubled times of war, no one may be welcomed among us without great mistrust."

"I figured that out," Dark Jedi replied, "when your men nearly killed me out in the forest."

"Forgive them," Kaede continued, "you wear the uniform of the foreign mercenaries the Genma Lord Nobunaga has been using for the past few months." Dark Jedi and Sakura suddenly shot Kaede a cold glance.

"Does their leader," Dark Jedi asked, "by any chance have one red eye and one blue eye?"

"So the rumors say," Kaede replied, Sakura turned her attention to Dark Jedi.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Dark Jedi replied, "just a bad memory," he turned his attention back to Kaede, "listen I don't want to take up more of your time so if you'll just point me to the nearest space port I'll get out of your hair." Kaede, Ako, and Sakura looked at Dark Jedi as if he was crazy.

"You mean the sea port in Edo," Sakura asked

"Not exactly," Dark Jedi replied, "look just tell me when the next transport for Onderon is leaving."

"Onderon," Kaede asked, with a confused look, "never heard of it, is that the name of your country?"

"Not quite," Dark Jedi replied, "but you're getting warmer. But listen if you're done, we've got to be going." Dark Jedi stood up, but no sooner had he done so, his injured leg gave, sending him careening into the floor.

"Ye are not going anywhere with that leg," Kaede said, placing a small bowl of stew in front of Dark Jedi. Dark Jedi simply grunted, as he grabbed the bowl and crawled his way back to the corner.

"Tell me," Kaede asked, "what brings ye to our small village." At that moment Sakura shot Dark Jedi a cold look.

"You know," Sakura added, "you never told me why you're here. What are you searching for?"

"The Shikon no Tama," Dark Jedi said, "or that's what the big guy with one horn told me in the forest when I first got here." Kaede didn't say anything, for fifty years she'd been filled with guilt of not honoring her sister's final wish, that the Jewel of Four Souls be burned with her body. Instead she'd kept it, hoping that she would find a way to purify the jewel, thus breaking the Dark Side's grip on it, but so far all of her efforts had failed, or had only increased the Dark Side's taint on the jewel.

"Here," Kaede said, changing the subject let me put some ointment on your leg."

"Don't worry," Dark Jedi replied, as he began focusing the energy of the Force around his injury. The bright blue energy of the Light Side entered his leg, and slowly began repairing the damage that had been done. A few seconds later the energy began to fade, having done its job.

"There," Dark Jedi said, "good as new." Sakura couldn't believe what she'd just seen.

"How, how did you," before Sakura had a chance to finish her statement the sounds of alarm bells ringing echoed through out the gathering darkness, almost at the same moment the sounds of something tearing through the village could also be heard. The quartet raced to the entrance of the temple just in time to see a massive centipede, tearing through the village, destroying every building, and killing every animal or human in its path.

"WHERE'S THE SACRED JEWEL," Mistress Centipede snarled, "GIVE IT TO ME, I MUST HAVE IT." The Demon charged through the village, heading toward the temple. A few of the villagers' attempted to bring the monster down, but their arrows or spears had little effect on the Demon. Mistress Centipede let out a sinister laugh as she turned her attention to her attackers, and with a sinister smile to her face, charged toward the small group of villagers, laughing as her fangs tore into the villagers, and smiling wickedly as their blood flowed into her mouth.

"THE SACRED JEWEL," Mistress Centipede continued, as she devoured yet another band of villagers, "GIVE IT TO ME, WHERE IS IT?" As the villagers continued their attack, Mistress Centipede began spinning around in a circle, and upon when she reached full speed, she unleashed her attack, plowing into the gathered villages, some were cleaved completely in half while others lost either an arm, or a leg. However, the villagers had been able to get off a few volleys before Mistress Centipede had unleashed her attack.

By the time the dust had settled Mistress Centipede stood in the center of a mound of bodies and body parts, and was covered in blood. It was at that moment she sensed something, coming from the temple.

"The jewel," Mistress Centipede said, turning her attention to the temple and its occupants, "the jewel, I must have it, give it to me." Mistress Centipede charged toward the temple, with full intent on claiming her prize, no matter what the cost to herself or the village. The giant centipede clawed her way up the hill the temple was sitting on as fast as her legs could carry her.

"It's that thing again," Dark Jedi shouted

"You've seen her before?" Ako asked, as the Centipede neared the temple.

"Can we discuss this later," Dark Jedi replied, "like when a giant centipede isn't trying to kill us?"

"He's right," Sakura replied, drawing her father's Katana, "we have to protect the jewel from this evil." She assumed a fighting stance, before charging toward Mistress Centipede.

"Nay child," Kaede shouted, trying to persuade her to turn back, "it's too dangerous." But Sakura wouldn't listen, she was the daughter of the Hino Clan, some of the greatest Fire Priestesses, and warriors in Japan's history, and this was her chance to prove herself worthy of the Hino name. Once Sakura came within range, she leapt into the air, and prepared to plunge her sword into the Demon's heart.

"Foolish girl," Mistress Centipede said, as her eyes turned blood red, before Sakura's blade could even penetrate her skin, Sakura was struck by a wave of Force Energy knocking her to the ground. As Sakura came to, she found the giant centipede standing over her.

"Foolish girl," Mistress Centipede snarled, "you shall pay the price for defying your better." The giant centipede raised one of her cold gray hands over her head, and prepared to strike the final blow. However just before Mistress Centipede could strike the fatal blow, a bright red streak shot the air, severing her upper left arm. As Mistress Centipede let out an ear piercing scream as the red streak flew back to its origin point.

"RUN," Dark Jedi shouted, clutching part of his blood red lightsaber.

"I thought you say you couldn't kill anyone with that," Sakura replied

"I lied," Dark Jedi shouted, "but can we talk about it when a giant centipede isn't trying to kill us." Sakura scrambled up the ledge as fast as her legs could carry her, still clutching her sword tightly in her hand.

"Here," Kaede replied, tossing the jewel to the trio, "take the jewel and flee into the Forest of Inuyahsa, lead the beast to the dry well."

"What the hell is she talking about," Dark Jedi asked, as the Jewel landed in his gloved hand.

"I don't know," Ako replied, "but we'd better think of something because here comes trouble." Mistress Centipede was racing up the slope with lightning speed, despite the pain where Dark Jedi's saber had cut her arm off; she would have her prize one way or the other. As Mistress Centipede closed in for the kill, Dark Jedi suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye, it was an eerie glow emanating from the forest, there was something in the forest increasing its Force aura.

"There," Dark Jedi shouted, "fall back toward the glow."

"What glow," Sakura asked, as Dark Jedi grabbed her by the hand.

"That glow," Dark Jedi replied, pointing to the forest. However before, Sakura could even form a reply Dark Jedi was pulling her in the direction of the Forest, with Mistress Centipede in hot pursuit.

Location: The Forest of Inuyasha, a few moments later

The creature who was bound to the tree, seethed with anger, as he felt his life force and strength returning. The last thing Inuyasha remembered was the pain of an arrow punching into his shoulder, and then gazing upon the image of the person who had shot him. It was the first time he'd opened his eyes in more then fifty long silent years. His nose picked up a familiar scent wafting on the breeze.

"Her," Inuyahsa snarled, "the scent of the woman that killed me." He reached for the arrow that was lodged in his shoulder, but no sooner had he touched it he felt a sharp pain flow through his body.

"Damn you Kikyo," Inuyasha snarled, it was at that moment, he spotted two figures approaching from the darkness.

Stay Tuned for Chapter III: The Black Guard PS: I know this is short, but things have been really busy, and I haven't had time to get things done. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	4. Chapter III: The Breaking of the Jewel

Star Wars: Jewel Wars

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter III

The Breaking of the Jewel

Location: The Inuyasha Forest

Dark Jedi and Sakura emerged from behind the thick grove of trees into a small clearing, with Mistress Centipede not far behind them.

"That thing's still behind us," Sakura shouted

"I know," Dark Jedi replied, "what do you expect me to do about it?" It was at that very moment the trees of the forest erupted as Mistress Centipede emerged from the darkness.

"THE JEWEL," Mistress Centipede snarled, "GIVE IT TO ME. I MUST HAVE IT." Dark Jedi and Sakura both proceeded to unsheathed their respective blades.

"We'll attack together," Sakura said, trying to formulate a plan.

"NO I'M TAKING THIS THING NOW," Dark Jedi shouted, as he charged forth, brining his blade down upon the Centipede's armored hide, however before the lightsaber could even touch the Demon's armored hide, Mistress Centipede's fist slammed into Dark Jedi's stomach, knocking him clear across the forest

"In the name of," Dark Jedi said to himself, as he regained his footing.

"Well that really worked," Sakura replied

"If you have any better ideas I'm listening," Dark Jedi said. Mistress Centipede was about to bring her clawed hands down upon Sakura, who attempted to block the creature's hand, but to her shock her sword failed to penetrate the creature's armored. Mistress Centipede was about to strike another blow when Dark Jedi, managed to pull Sakura out of the way with only a few seconds to spare before Mistress Centipede's claws tore into her.

"Well that really worked," Dark Jedi said

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET MYSELF KNOCKED OUT IN THREE SECONDS," Sakura replied

"Uh," Dark Jedi said, trying to formulate an excuse for his defeat, "for the record that doesn't count, she caught me off guard." The look to Sakura's face clearly told him that she wasn't buying his excuse. At that moment Mistress Centipede ripped a large bolder from the ground, and hurled it at the duo. Both managed to jump out of the way, just before the stone slammed into the hill where they had been standing a few seconds before. Dark Jedi was knocked down the side of the hill, knocking him out by the time he reached the bottom, and Sakura was thrown against a near by tree.

As Sakura regained her footing, she heard a strong voice behind her.

"Why don't you finish her off like you did me Kikyo," the voice said, Sakura turned around, there was the same young man she'd seen before, only this time he was wide awake, and the look to his eyes was one of pure hatred.

"Did you just talk," Sakura asked

"Of course I did," the boy replied, "what's wrong Kikyo, don't you remember me, or what you did to me?"

"Of course not," Sakura added, "And for the record my name isn't Kikyo its Sakura, SA KU RA."

Dark Jedi slowly regained consciousness, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Are you okay," Ako asked.

"If by okay," Dark Jedi replied, "You mean being attacked by a giant centipede, then I'm 100 fine."

"Good," Ako replied, with a hint of fear to her voice, "BECAUSE HERE COMES TROUBLE." At that moment Dark Jedi sensed a strong disturbance in the Force, and with only a few seconds to spare Force Jumped over Mistress Centipede, as she sped toward him. At the highest point of his jump, Dark Jedi separated his lightsaber, and threw one of the active blades at Mistress Centipede, the blood red saber tore through the Demon's armored hide like the armor plating wasn't even there, but the damage was minimal.

"At least my saber works on some of these blasted things," Dark Jedi said, as he Force Pulled his saber free of Mistress Centipede's hide.

"Retched Boy," Mistress Centipede snarled, "GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL."

"I DON'T HAVE IT," Dark Jedi shouted

"LIAR," Mistress Centipede replied, "I can sense its energy radiating from you, I must have the jewel, GIVE IT TO ME!" Dark Jedi assumed a fighting stance as Mistress Centipede charged toward him. The moment the giant centipede was on top of him Dark Jedi Force Jumped over the top of her, and with one quick slash of his lightsaber, hacked off two of her remaining arms. Mistress Centipede howled in pain, as Dark Jedi used the Force to rip two large trees from the ground, and with all his might hurled them at the colossal Demon. But to his shock, Mistress Centipede shattered both.

"We're in trouble," Dark Jedi said to himself.

"I can see that," Ako replied, "do you have a plan for getting out of it?"

"Working on it," Dark Jedi replied, "and it kind of involves not getting sliced and diced." Mistress Centipede unleashed yet another attack, this time a massive spin, which knocked Dark Jedi clear off his feet, and sending him careening into a forest.

Inuyasha looked on as Mistress Centipede closed in for the kill, it had been fifty years since he'd been bound to that cursed tree, fifty years since he'd tasted blood on his claws, but of everything he wanted the jewel Dark Jedi had hidden on himself.

"Listen," Inuyasha said, "can you remove this arrow?" Sakura gazed at him for a few brief seconds, before taking notice of the arrow sticking out of his chest.

"NAY CHILD," a familiar voice said, Sakura looked down the hill just in time to see Kaede and the other villagers arrive, "if ye remove the arrow the Inuyasha will be free."

"Listen," Inuysha added, "if you want to help your friend before he's turned into a pile of mush remove the arrow."

Dark Jedi slowly regained his footing, just in time to catch one of Mistress Centipede's clawed hands in the side, knocking the Shikon Jewel from a pouch on his belt.

"At last the Sacred Jewel is mine," Mistress Centipede said, as she swooped down and grabbed the Jewel. The look on her face was one of pure joy as her long slimy tongue emerged from her mouth, and quickly she devoured the jewel. Mistress Centipede's body seemed to begin to vibrate as the Jewel's Force Energy began to course through her body, suddenly the arms Dark Jedi had slashed off, reattached themselves to her body, a few seconds later Mistress Centipede burst clear out of the Human skin that had covered her head and upper torso, the face that was revealed was far different then the Human one Dark Jedi had seen. Her face was more insect like, with no nose, and a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. The creature let out an ear shattering roar, as she once again charged toward Dark Jedi, with determination to finish him. Dark Jedi stood his ground, his crimson saber held out in front of him. However, before he could make a move Mistress Centipede slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Foolish mortal," Mistress Centipede snarled, as she closed in for another attack, "you thought you could keep me from my destiny."

"Never crossed my mind," Dark Jedi replied, as he discharged a burst of Force Lightning at the giant Demon. Mistress Centipede reeled in pain as the blue Force energy slammed into her. While it wasn't causing much in the way of damage it was at least buying Dark Jedi some time to think of a way out of the mess he was in.

Sakura looked on as Dark Jedi's unleashed his attack upon the giant insect, yet from her vantage point his attack seemed to be causing little in the way of damage to Mistress Centipede.

"I've got to help him," Sakura said, as she prepared to charge toward the colossal insect.

"Fat chance Human," Inuyasha replied, stopping Sakura in her tracks, "but if you remove this arrow." Before Inuyasha had a chance to finish his statement, Kaede cut him off.

"Nay child don't listen to his lies," Kaede shouted

"Listen girl," Inuyasha shouted, "unless you want your friend to die, you'll remove the arrow." Sakura paused for a moment, and looked down just in time to see Dark Jedi take another hit from Mistress Centipede, knocking him off balance.

"What do you think will happen when that thing gets done with him," Inuyasha asked, "it'll come after you." Sakura remained silent.

"Nay child," Kaede shouted, breaking the silence. However, Sakura wasn't listening; instead her attention was focused on Dark Jedi's battle.

"Very well," Sakura said, as she grabbed the arrow sticking out of her chest, "If you can help my friends, then I'll set," she began pulling the arrow, "you free." The arrow suddenly popped out of Inuyasha's chest, the moment the tip of the arrow came into view, the arrow seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Nay," Kaede said, to herself, "how is it possible, my sister's spell has vanished." However, Kaede's thoughts soon turned to Inuyasha.

Though still attached to the tree, Inuyasha could feel the Force flowing back into him, restoring his strength, and powers to what they had been fifty years ago. After a few minutes, Inuyasha finally broke free of the vines that were still holding him to the tree.

"At last," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles, "I'm finally free." At that moment he turned his attention to Mistress Centipede.

Dark Jedi reeled from another of Mistress Centipede's attacks, once again being knocked to the ground. Yet the warrior wasn't about to back down, he clenched his lightsaber tightly and as the giant insect closed in for another attack Dark Jedi once again separated his trade mark weapon into two separate blades, and hurled one at the on rushing Demon. The crimson bladed sword went right through Mistress Centipede's mouth, emerging on the opposite side. Mistress Centipede let out an ear splitting scream.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT," Mistress Centipede snarled, as she prepared for another strike.

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER," a loud voice shouted, almost as if on queue a series of bright yellow slashes flew through air, punching through Mistress Centipede's armored hide like it wasn't even there, reducing her body to nothing more then a decomposing pile of flesh and bone. Emerging from the smoke was Inuyasha.

Kaede and the villagers who had followed her raced toward the battlefield, finding the battlefield struin with the remains of Mistress Centipede, in the center of the battlefield stood Dark Jedi and Inuyasha. However, at the moment Kaede's attention was more focused on recovering the Shikon Jewel. Kaede scanned the remains of the Demons hoping to find any trace of the Jewel, however her advanced age made locating the jewel more difficult.

"Quickly," Kaede shouted, "find the jewel, yest the remains of Mistress Centipede reanimate themselves."

"How pray tell do we do that?" Sakura inquired

"Locate the piece that is glowing," Kaede replied. Sakura and Dark Jedi scoured the remains the remains of the giant Demon searching for any part that was glowing, then out of the corner of his eye Dark Jedi spotted a faint glowing; it was the Jewel's Force Aura.

"There," Dark Jedi said, pointing to a lump of flesh near the center of the battlefield. Sakura made her way to the pile of flesh, and reached into the pile of bloodied scales, and pulled the Jewel out. The moment she'd done so the remains of Mistress Centipede seemed to disintegrate, returning to nothing more then bone. The moment Mistress Centipede's remains had disintegrated all that truly remained was a collection of multi colored orbs floating above the skeleton. Dark Jedi held out the Oni Gauntlet on his wrist, and in the space of a few seconds, the gauntlet had absorbed all of the orbs.

"Well that's done," Dark Jedi said, breaking the silence that had flooded over the forest.

"Good," Inuyasha replied, "now if you'll hand it over I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you." Inuyasha's comment was enough to send a chill through Sakura's spine. Suddenly the villager's began to surround the half-breed, their weapons at the ready.

"Wait," Ako said, "you mean he's not a good guy."

"Jee you think," Dark Jedi replied, clutching his lightsaber tightly.

"I won't ask again," Inuyasha said, "GIVE ME THE JEWEL." He began pacing around, sizing up his opponents.

"So," Inuyasha continued, "do you all think you can defeat me like I did that centipede, well bring it." The villagers charged toward the half Demon, who simply leapt out of the way, before brining his claws down upon the villagers, slicing their backs open. It was then Inuyasha turned his attention to Sakura.

"Want me to scratch your back?" Inuyasha said, with a sinister twinkle to his eye. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to charge toward the young priestess.

"If you want her," Dark Jedi shouted, as he leapt into Inuyasha's path, igniting his lightsaber, "You'll have to get through me first."

"My pleasure Human," Inuyasha replied, as he cracked his knuckles.

"The choice is yours," Dark Jedi said, as he turned away from Inuyasha, "But I warn you not to underestimate my power."

"Oh please," Inuyasha said, laughing his head off at what he just heard, "I saw how pathetically you fought that centipede."

"Indeed," Dark Jedi replied, "I'll give you a hint," just before Inuyasha even had chance to attack, Dark Jedi unleashed a stream of Force Lightning from his gloved hands, striking Inuyasha almost dead center, and surrounding him with raw blue Force Energy, "I WAS HOLDING BACK."

"Impressive trick," Inuyasha said, breaking free of Dark Jedi's attack, "strange you smell like a Human but you're able to wield the powers of a Demon."

"You don't miss much," Dark Jedi replied, as he activated his saber.

"Either way," Inuysha said, "I'll have the jewel."

"If you want it," Dark Jedi added, "COME AND TAKE IT." Inuyasha lunged toward the dark warrior, and just before his claws could slice into Dark Jedi's face, the dark warrior leaned back allowing Inuysha to pass right over the top of him though his claws came within a hair of taking the scarf that covered Dark Jedi's face clear off.

"Want me to scratch your back," Inuyasha asked, as he landed. Dark Jedi didn't say anything as he sized his opponent up, motioning for him to once again charge toward him. Inyasha didn't say anything as he once again leapt toward Dark Jedi, this time though Dark Jedi held out his hand, Force Pushing Inyasha back into a tree.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Dark Jedi said, as he charged toward the Half-Demon. However just before Dark Jedi could bring his lightsaber around to strike a blow Inuyasha leapt out of the way, causing Dark Jedi's saber to slice into a near by tree. The lightsaber burned clear through the trunk of the tree, causing it to begin falling toward the gathered crowd. Acting quickly, Dark Jedi held his left hand outwards and began focusing the Force around the tree stopping it a few inches from the heads of the crowd.

Dark Jedi proceeded to hurl the tree at Inuyasha but the Half Demon sliced the wooded trunk like it was nothing, it was then Inuyasha flew toward the dark warrior. Dark Jedi held his lightsaber out in front of him, the moment Inuyasha's clawed hand grabbed hold of the blazing red saber, the searing heat from the blade instantly burned his hand, causing him to fall back.

"What kind of sword is that," Inuyasha shouted, as he grabbed hold of his injured hand.

"Lightsaber," Dark Jedi replied, as he resumed a fighting stance.

"Well fancy sword or not," Inuyasha said, "I will take that jewel." He once again lunged at Dark Jedi, and once again claw and lightsaber crashed into each other.

On the small hill over looking the battle Sakura and Kaede watched as the two gladiators continued their battle.

"Mistress Kaede," one of the villagers said, as he watched Inuyasha once again catch Dark Jedi off guard and knock him to the ground, "me thinks it would have been best if the arrow had not been removed." However Kaede remained silent, her attention focused more on Inuyasha then anything.

"Oh that trouble making heathen," Kaede said, as she pulled a small necklace of rosary beads from her kimono.

Dark Jedi was barely able to dodge Inuysha's latest attack, as he ducked beneath the Half-Demon's slash attack.

"The next one won't miss," Inuysha shouted, as he turned for another attack. Meanwhile Kaede held the rosary beads up, the moment they left her hands the beads seemed to shatter, scattering all across the battlefield before reforming around Inuyasha's neck, causing the Half-Demon to stop dead in his tracks.

"What the heck are these?" Inuyasha said, as he grabbed hold of the prayer beads around his neck. The distraction was enough to allow Dark Jedi to fall back up the hill.

"Quickly child," Kaede said, turning to face Sakura, "the Word of Subjugation."

"What," Sakura replied, with a confused look to her face, "what word?"

"Any word," Kaede continued, "either your words or his," she pointed to Dark Jedi, "have the power to hold his spirit."

"I don't understand," Sakura replied

"You're a Shinto Priestess aren't you," Dark Jedi added, "Think of something because we've got company coming." Inuyasha turned his attention to the group gathered on the hill.

"What makes you think a stupid word can possibly hold me," Inuyasha shouted, as he leapt into the sky. Dark Jedi immedatly reactivated his lightsaber, preparing to once again confront the half-demon once again.

"Um," Sakura said, trying to think of anything that might halt his advance, it was then she saw his dog like ears, "SIT BOY!" Suddenly the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow bright purple, and suddenly sent him crashing into the ground. Sakura repeated the phrase at least twelve more times, with the same result, Inuyasha crashing head first into the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING," Inuyasha shouted, as he tried to rip the rosary beads off, but to no avail.

"Don't even try," Kaede replied, "even ye lack the strength to remove it Inuyasha."

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha shouted, "I'd come up there in an instant you old bag, if you didn't look half dead already."

"The word please," Kaede said, with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

"Sit boy," Sakura said, laughing, once again the prayer beads glowed bright purple, and once again the beads pulled Inuyasha into the ground, this time knocking him out cold.

"Well that's taken care of," Kaede added, "shall we head home?"

Location: Nobunaga's Throne Room, Hanoji Temple, a few hours later

At one time Hanoji Temple was beautiful, now it was a mere shell of its former glory. Genma warriors marched in formation across the courtyard. Ghosts and other types of Demons emerged from the various ramparts and door ways. While Imperial Troopers and vehicles marched about the courtyard, as if waiting for something to return.

The main passage way connecting Nobunaga's throne room to the rest of the temple was lined with Samurai like warriors, clad in purple samurai armor, off set by spikes and Nobunaga's insignia. Their faces were obscured by a frightening mask, carved in the shape of a snarling wolf's head though only blackness showed through the eyes and mouth. They were known among the people as the Purple Horde, for their distinctive armor. Rumors from all across Japan said that only Nobunaga or his lieutenants could speak their true name or call upon their services, their true name was the Ryo Akuma, the Fire Wolves, Nobunaga's personal enforcers and elite guard.

High above the courtyard, in one of the numerous guard towers, one of the Human guards spotted something massive approaching from over the horizon.

"Inform Lord Nobunaga," the Human said, facing a Red Knight Genma, "That Prince Valarium's expedition has returned from Shinbara." the Red Knight bowed low, and quickly took his leave.

The cries of open the gates echoed through out the temple, as Genma Swordsmen moved the massive timbers that sealed the temple grounds off from the rest of Japan. Slowly the massive gates creaked open, and a large number of black clad Imperial Stormtroopers, poured through the gates of the Temple; at the head of the column was Prince Valarium and Deadeye.

"Another day," Valarium said, with a smile to his face, "more worthless weaklings eliminated."

"They were unarmed villagers," Deadeye replied, "Lots of them were women and children."

"When are you going to realize," Valarium added, "That those who can't use the Force don't even qualify as living beings, let alone anything worthy of pity."

"YOU KNOW VALARIUM," Deadeye snarled, "YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF WORK." Before Deadeye had a chance to finish his statement, he felt what little was left of his wind pipe begin to cave in, as the Force began to close in around it.

"Consider yourself lucky," Valarium replied, "you can still use the Force, or I would kill you where you stand, however," Deadeye felt his neck tighten even more, "I DON'T HAVE ANY QUAMS ABOUT KILLING THOSE WHO QUESTION MY METHODS EITHER."

"Forgive me," Deadeye replied, as Valarium released him from the Force Grip, "Master." At that moment, two Red Knights suddenly appeared, and raced toward the Dark Prince.

"Highness," The Red Knights said, kneeling before the Sith Lord, "Lord Nobunaga requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

Location: Nobunaga's Throne Room, later

The throne room of Hanoji Temple was like something out of a nightmare, the walls were bare with the exception of a few scrolls embroidered with a black kanji. The room itself was empty with the exception of two Fire Wolves standing at attention near the front entrance. Toward the far end of the room, gazing out at the rising sun, was Nobunaga Oda, Lord of the Genma Clan.

Nobunaga was deep in thought when he heard the sound of the door swinging open.

"What have you to report," Nobunaga said, his booming voice echoing through out the dark room.

"We have yet to locate the Jewel," Valarium replied.

"That was something I didn't need to hear," Nobunaga said, turning to face the Dark Prince, "The Jewel is out there, and I must posses it. Even as I speak the Larxene, and Ragnarok Clans are on their way here from the north to join with our main army for the assault on the southern stronghold."

"Don't forget our agreement Nobunaga," Valarium added.

"You will have what ever is hidden in the Jewel," Nobunaga replied, "once you recover it," he cracked a sinister smile before changing the subject, "you will take your Black Guard and proceed to the Village of Aya, we have heard rumors that the Jewel may have surfaced there, you will investigate these reports, and should they prove true, you will bring the Jewel to me."

"Very well," Valarium replied, bowing, as he slowly made his way out of the room. He suddenly turned his attention to Deadeye.

"Ready an AT-TE," Valarium said, "This time, I think we should let them know who they're messing with."

Location: The Village of Aya, the next day

Dark Jedi made his way through the devastated village. Mistress Centipede's attack had basically reduced the village to nothing more then rubble with few buildings lucky enough to escape the Demon's attack. The villagers had spent the better part of the morning cleaning up the debris scattered across the village that the attack had caused, and a few had begun repairing the damage done to their houses. As Dark Jedi made his way through the village, he could hear some of the villagers' murmuring under their breaths.

"Is that him," one of the men said

"Yeah," another replied, "the Foreign Demon."

"Maybe he isn't a Demon," someone else added.

"Are you nuts," another continued, "you saw what he did to that Half-Demon, and he travels with a Tengu." Dark Jedi didn't say anything, as he made his way up the stairs of the temple; after all he'd heard all that before.

"Ah ye are awake," Kaede said, as Dark Jedi made his way into the temple. Sakura and Ako were sitting on a mat near the other side of the building, with Inuyasha lying near the fire pit in the center of the room.

"What of it," Dark Jedi replied, before turning his attention to Inuyasha, "question, what are you still doing here?"

"Give me the Jewel," Inuyasha replied, with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"With the beads around his neck," Kaede replied, "his threat is diminished; it is the only way we can allow him so close to the Jewel."

"Why do you want the Jewel," Sakura inquired, "from what I saw in the forest you're strong enough as it is," she suddenly to her attention to Dark Jedi, "and while we're at it, why do you two want the Jewel?" Ako was about to reply, when Dark Jedi cut her off.

"I have my reasons," Dark Jedi said, "You could say the Jewel rightfully belongs to my Order."

"You know you don't have to be so rude," Ako added.

"Sue me," Dark Jedi replied, before Ako had a chance to reply the sounds of screaming echoed through the village. The group made their way to the door, just in time to see a villager stumble into view; his left arm completely hacked off. Suddenly a red beam erupted from his chest, as the man fell to the ground, his assailant came into view. His face was obscured by a black scarf, and he was clad in a black robe with two blazing yellow eyes emerging from his hood.

"THEM," Sakura shouted, as she drew her kitana, "It's those Foreigners who killed my family."

"SAKURA WAIT," Dark Jedi shouted grabbing her by the collar, "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, TAKING ON A FULLY TRAINED SITH KNIGHT WITH YOUR LEVEL OF SKILL IS SUICIDIE."

"I don't care, I must avenge my family," Sakura replied, trying to break his grasp, suddenly Dark Jedi caught something out of the corner of his eye, standing over the village from a near by mountain was a large insect like machine with a cannon mounted on top and a six smaller cannons emerging from the cockpit.

"Oh no," Dark Jedi said, "That's an Imperial AT-TE Walker."

High above the village Deadeye stood, waiting for any orders his master might have.

"We're in attack position now," Deadeye said, "but I don't see why we need a Walker sir, the Knights we have down there should more then suffice."

"I know," Valarium replied, as he clenched his teeth, "I feel this village may need a reminder of who's in charge on this planet, Open fire." No sooner had the phrase left his lips then the Mass Driver mounted on the top of the Walker roared to life, sending three rounds into the village.

A round slammed into the ground a few yards from the group, but the resulting explosion was enough to knock them to the ground. As the group regained their footing the second and third rounds struck the village's grain storage and a collection of houses near the entrance, some of the citizens managed to get clear, others were not so lucky, and were either blown to bits, their body parts scattered across the village or were incinerated when fire swept through their homes. Others though fell pray to the marauding Sith Knights that were prowling the village.

Some of the survivors attempted to mount a counter attack, unleashing a stream of arrows at the Walker, but to their shock the arrows simply bounced off the Walker's thick armor, the Imperial forces retaliated by unleashing bursts from the anti-personnel cannons on the fronts of the Walker. The laser blasts struck around the gathered archers, blowing them off their feet, or tearing into their bodies, killing them instantly. Within the village itself, many of the inhabitants attempted to flee, or at least get out of range of the Walker's cannons.

"CEASE FIRE," Deadeye shouted, as he observed the civilians attempting to flee the village, slowly the guns fell silent.

"Over steeping your boundaries again," Valarium added, as he approached from behind.

"The Walker has served its purpose, the civilians are intimidated and ready to surrender," Deadeye replied, "I see no reason to continue the bombardment my Lord." Valarium remained silent for a moment.

"For once you're right," Valarium finally replied, he motioned for a few of the Sith Knights that had gathered around the Walker to follow him.

"Once we have the Jewel," Valarium added, "execute a few of the village's sick and children; no point in allow this Forceless Filth to propagate."

"As you wish," Deadeye replied, with a hint of disgust to his voice, "My Lord."

Inuyasha slowly regained his footing, spying one of the marauding Sith Knights.

"Well must be my lucky day," Inuysha said, with a sinister smile to his face, the Half-Demon lunged toward the Sith Warrior, "IRON REIVER SOUL STEALER." No sooner had Inuysha finished his statement his claws came into contact with what amounted to a shield of some sort. No sooner had Inuysha rebounded for a counter attack, he felt a surge of lightning tear into his body. The other members of the group attempted to launch another counter attack, but before either of them could, they felt the searing heat of lightsabers under their throats.

"Don't move," one of the Sith Knights shouted, he motioned for his comrades to collect their weapons.

"YOU THERE," One of the Sith shouted, as he grabbed Sakura by the wrist, "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" it didn't take much for the Sith to get what Sakura was holding, the Shikon Jewel.

"Nicely done," a familiar voice said from behind the Sith Knight.

"Valarium," Dark Jedi snarled, as he watched the Dark Prince pick the jewel up.

"Well, well," Valarium said, laying eyes upon a familiar face, "we meet again; you know you're really becoming a pain in my side."

"Glad I could obliged," Dark Jedi snarled, "Sun-ku."

"You know this creep," Inuyasha asked

"Not something I go around bragging about," Dark Jedi replied, "But you could say we've met."

"Get their weapons," Valarium ordered, "put them in the temple, then wipe this pathetic village from the face of the Galaxy."

"Are ye mad," Kaede said, "there are many wounded here, women and children, where is the honor in their deaths."

"A back water village with out a single Force Sensitive in it is hardly worth my time or my pity," Valarium replied, laughing, "you know my own father once called me mad, for doing the Galaxy a big favor, the cleansing of all non-Force Sensitives is long over due, and this village shall be among the first to feel the Black Guard's cleansing flame."

"You know something," Dark Jedi said, "I once thought you were a cold hearted bigot Valarium but now I see the truth: YOU'RE 1000 OUT OF YOUR MIND."

"You have your orders," Valarium replied, ignoring Dark Jedi's comment, "We've got what we came for, wipe this pathetic village from the face of the Galaxy." The Sith Knights began to close in, however the moment one of the Knights touched Sakura, she drew a dagger she had hidden up the sleeve of her Kimono. Before the Sith could react, she plunged the dagger into his heart, before hurling it at the Dark Prince. Suddenly Sakura's blade seemed to stop in mid air, before falling to the ground.

"Seems someone has some spunk," Valarium said, as a crimson blade seemed to emerge from his wrist, "if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get." The Dark Prince raised his blade high over his head, Sakura was barely able to get out of the way, before it plowed into the ground. Sakura managed to dodge most of Valarium's strikes, but it wasn't long before Valarium's lightsaber tore into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

Sakura gazed up as the Dark Prince stood over her like a dark angel, suddenly a second saber emerged from Valarium's other wrist, a cold smile crept across the dark prince's face as he prepared to strike the final blow.

"LEAVE HER ALONE," Inuyasha shouted, as he broke free of the Sith who held him, before Valarium's blades could slice into Sakura's body, Inuyasha leapt in front of the Dark Prince, and grabbed hold of his wrists.

"Brave of you boy," Valarium snared, "But foolish." The Dark Prince unleashed a burst of Force Lightning into the Half-Demon. As Inuyasha struggled to regain his strength, Valarium turned his attention to Dark Jedi.

"Hay Pal," Inuyasha said, as he regained his footing "you're not done with me yet, IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER." Inuyasha unleashed, a stream of bright yellow energy at the Dark Prince, Valarium, however the moment they seemed to come with in range, Inuyasha's attack seemed to suddenly vanish.

"WHAT GIVES," Inuyasha shouted.

"Let me explain," Valarium said, as he turned his attention back to the half demon, "IT'S CALLED FORCE PROTECTION." Valarium began gathering the Force around his left hand, and a few seconds later unleashed it at Inuyasha, striking the Half-Demon dead center, and blasting him into a near by building.

"Pathetic," Valarium said, as he tossed the Shikon Jewel into the air, "I expected more." No sooner had the jewel left his hand, an arrow streaked through the sky, striking the jewel dead center. A blinding white light seemed to emerge from the jewel, which began splitting apart. In a single brilliant flash, the Jewel exploded, sending a shower of fragments screaming across the sky, scattering them all across the country side.

Stay Tuned for Chapter IV: Fragment


	5. Chapter IV: Shard

Star Wars: Jewel Wars

Star Wars: Jewel Wars

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter IV

Capture

Location: The Village of Aya, a few minutes later

"Who dares," Valarium roared, his red and blue eyes, were alight with raw unquenchable fury. Upon the cliff, he saw a cloaked figure. The figure leapt into the air, and landed just a few feet in front of him, removing the cloak that he was wearing, revealed a young man clad in red Samurai Armor, with a main of flowing black hair, around his right arm was a gauntlet identical to the one that had been bestowed upon Dark Jedi. It was only when the man turned to face the assembled group, did Dark Jedi recognize him, it was the same Samurai who had appeared on Onderon.

"You will not lay one finger upon these villagers," the Samurai said, as he drew his sword.

"Let me guess," Valarium replied, "you must be the famous Samanosuke Akechi?" Samanosuke remained silent.

"And you must be Nobunaga's new servant," Samanosuke replied, as he drew his katana.

"I'm no one's servant boy," Valarium snarled, two red blades shot from his wrists, "and you will learn your place." With that he lunged at Samanosuke. The young Samurai prepared to block the Dark Prince's attack, but before Samanosuke had a chance to block, Valarium had used a burst of Force Speed, to get behind Samanosuke. The next thing Samanosuke felt was Valarium's fist slamming into his face, the Samurai staggered back from the force of Valarium's blow.

"Young fool," Valarium said, "you're no match for me," he began drawing the Force into his hand, "and now you will see why we Force Sensitives are the superior breed in the Galaxy." With that he unleashed a stream of pure Force Lightning directly at Samanosuke. The young Samurai had only a few seconds to react, while he was able to dodge most of the Dark Prince's attack, he was still struck in the shoulder by the lightning, knocking his sword from his hand.

"Pathetic," Valarium snarled, as he raised his hand, Samanosuke felt his wind pipe begin to cave in, as if some unseen hand was tightening its grip around his neck. Samanosuke fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"And now young fool," Valarium said, a cold smile crept across his face, "you will die." Valarium increased the strength of his Force Grip, to the point where he could have snapped Samanosuke's head from his neck if he applied more pressure.

"Stop it," Sakura shouted, "can't you see he's no match for you."

"When you're born of an inferior stock," Valarium snarled, "you have no place in the Galaxy." Valarium's eyes burned with absolute pleasure as he tightened his Force Grip. A few minutes later, Valarium felt Dark Jedi's fist slam into his face, knocking him to the ground. Dark Jedi remained silent, as his lightsaber roared to life.

"A lucky shot," Valarium said, "Answer me this why do you risk your life time and again for these inferiors?"

"Because they have the right to exist," Dark Jedi replied, "Mandalorians know no prejudiced. Nor do Jedi."

"Well then," Valarium said, as his lightsabers activated, "that will need to change." The two warriors simply stood there, sizing each other up, yet before Valarium had a chance to attack, he heard Deadeye's voice echo over the intercom in his ear.

"My Lord," Deadeye said, "we've been ordered to pull back." Valarium's eyes became alight with fury.

"I'm the one giving the orders Deadeye," Valarium roared, barely able to contain his rage.

"This order Master comes from Lord Nobunaga," Deadeye replied, "he has other plans for this village." Valarium wanted to protest, but he knew full well Nobunaga wasn't an ally to cross. Valarium shot Dark Jedi a cold gaze.

"This isn't over," Valarium snarled, as he gave the signal to withdraw. One by one the Sith forces began to pull back, toward the hills their base was set up on.

Location: Black Guard forward base, over looking the village of Aya

When Valarium arrived back at the base, Deadeye was waiting for him. The look to Valarium's face, clearly told Deadeye that he wasn't at all pleased with having to withdraw from the village.

"I'm sorry my Lord," Deadeye said, before he had a chance to complete his sentence, Valarium's fist slammed into his face.

"You bow to me," Valarium snarled, "Not that decrepit old man, don't forget your homeworld belongs to me, and the only thing saving you from the scrap yard is the fact your Force Sensitive." Deadeye didn't say anything, as he stood up.

"Before I forget Master," Deadeye said, "Lord Nobunaga has a request, the village of Aya is to be taken intact, and it's citizens, especially the Half-Demon, are to be captured alive." That order alone was enough to get Valarium's blood boiling, the very thought of sparing a non-Force Sensitive from the sword was heresy in Valarium's eye.

"The only thing those villagers are good for is fertilizer," Valarium snarled, as he pushed Deadeye aside. He didn't know what Nobunaga was planning, but it was clear that he didn't like it.

Location: Village of Aya

"Are you okay," Sakura asked, as she raced to Samanosuke's side.

"I'm fine," Samanosuke said, as he regained his footing. It was then Ako flew up to Samanosuke.

"Greetings Lord Samanosuke," Ako said, as she flew around Samanosuke's head.

"A Tengu," Samanosuke asked, "why are you here?" Ako couldn't help but laugh.

"The Oni want me to help him," Ako replied, pointing toward Dark Jedi. Unlike his companions, Dark Jedi, was anything but glad to see that Samanosuke was alright.

"YOU," Dark Jedi snarled, as he stormed toward Samanosuke, grabbing him by the throat, "YOU'RE THAT SAMURAI THAT APPEARED IN IZIZ, TELL ME HOW DO I GET BACK?" Samanosuke shot Dark Jedi a cold stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Samanosuke replied, it was then that he took notice of the Oni Gauntlet Dark Jedi was wearing on his arm, "That gauntlet where did you get it?"

"Some old Oni," Dark Jedi replied, "In a forest not far from here. He told me to use it to take down Nobunaga." Samanosuke couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Why would the Oni Clan," Samanosuke asked, "give their power to a foreign devil, like you?" After hearing that statement, Dark Jedi came within a hair of activating his lightsaber and striking Samanosuke down right there and then, but for some reason he didn't.

"The Jewel," Dark Jedi asked, "what happened to it?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied, it was then she took notice of something else, "Inuyasha's gone."

"He must have slipped away during the fight," Dark Jedi said, he cleared his mind, focusing on detecting Inuyasha's aura, a few seconds later he picked up Inuyasha's presence.

"He's heading toward the forest," Dark Jedi said, pointing toward the Inuyasha Forest.

"You think he's after the jewel?" Ako asked.

"Gee you think?" Dark Jedi replied, sarcastically, "He's only been talking about taking the Jewel since we met him," he turned to face Sakura and Ako, "stay here and tend to our guest."

"Where are ye going?" Kaede asked.

"I'm going after him," Dark Jedi replied, "besides I've got a score to settle with Dog Boy."

Location: The Inuyasha Forest, an hour later

Inuyasha sailed through the trees, his mind fixated on one objective, the Shikon no Tama. He paused only to sniff the air, hoping to pick up a trace of where the Jewel had landed.

"Where is it," Inuyasha said, as his claws tore through another tree, "I know it's here somewhere." No sooner had that final word left his mouth he picked up the smell of the Jewel.

"At last," Inuyasha said, as he eyed a small bush "I'll be able to become a full Demon." His clawed hand reached toward the bush, but just as he was about to claim his prize, a burst of lightning struck the tree next him.

"The next one won't miss," a familiar voice said. Inuyasha grunted, as he turned to find himself facing Dark Jedi.

"You," Inuyasha said, his yellow eyes were alight with fury, "How did you find me?"

"Let's just say you weren't that hard to find," Dark Jedi replied, "I simply followed the trail of destruction." Inuyasha simply laughed, as he cracked his knuckles.

"And what makes you think you can stop me," Inuyasha asked, Dark Jedi didn't say anything as he reached for his lightsaber.

"So you really want to fight," Inuyasha said, before Dark Jedi had a chance to react, the Half-Demon had lunged at him, "That's fine with me." Dark Jedi barely had a second to react, it was only by sheer luck that he was able to dodge Inuyasha's attack, causing Inuyasha to strike the tree behind him. Dark Jedi managed to put enough distance between him and Inuyasha to allow him to draw his lightsaber.

"You think that puny sword of yours is going to stop me," Inuyasha said, laughing, "I'm going to rip that mask right off your face."

"In that case," Dark Jedi replied, assuming a fighting stance, "Come and take it." Inuyasha didn't say anything, as he lunged at the Dark Warrior, unlike the last time, when his claws came into contact with Dark Jedi's lightsaber; Inuyasha quickly withdrew before the saber's blade had a chance to burn him. The two warriors eventually became stalemated, as they each tried to break through the other's defenses; however each warrior managed to counter the other's moves.

"I have to admit," Inuyasha said, as he blocked Dark Jedi's attack, "I'm impressed you've lasted this long against me."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Dark Jedi replied, as he lunged at Inuyasha, and came within a hair of plunging one side of his saber into Inuyasha's chest, but before the crimson blade could come into contact, Inuyasha managed to dodge Dark Jedi's attack, causing him to plunge his lightsaber into a tree. It didn't take Dark Jedi long to pull his saber free. Just as Inuyasha launched yet another counter attack, this time he was able to put Dark Jedi on the defensive, eventually forcing him onto a crumbling log, that spanned a near by river.

"What's the matter," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles, "you were so much more of a challenge last night?" Dark Jedi didn't say anything, before Inuyasha had a chance to continue, Dark Jedi unleashed a burst of Force Lightning, however just as Dark Jedi's attack came within a hair of striking Inuyasha down, the Half Demon leapt into the air, but just as he landed behind Dark Jedi, part of the log he was standing on, gave way, sending him careening over the edge. Inuyasha managed to grab hold of the log's edge, a few seconds later Dark Jedi appeared over him, his black cape blowing in the breeze, his crimson blade still emitting its eerie hum.

"What are you waiting for," Inuyasha shouted, "Finish it." Inuyasha waited for the dark warrior to deliver the final blow, but to his amazement, Dark Jedi deactivated his lightsaber, and grabbed his hand, the next thing Inuyasha felt, was his shoulder slamming into the log.

"What are you doing," Inuyasha asked, as he regained his footing, "why didn't you kill me?"

"You slipped," Dark Jedi replied, "to defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor, it would have been a victory won by cowardice," his lightsaber roared back to life,

"I prefer defeating my enemies face to face with no strings attached." No sooner had that final word left Dark Jedi's mouth, then he lunged at Inuyasha, but like before the Half-Demon managed to dodge Dark Jedi's attack, just before his lightsaber could come into contact with Inuyasha. Dark Jedi tried to feel his opponent through the Force, but it was only the sound of Inuyasha's voice, that allowed Dark Jedi to find him.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER," Inuyasha shouted, Dark Jedi barely had a second to react, though he was able to use a burst of Force Speed to get clear, part of Inuyasha's attack still tore into his shoulder. Dark Jedi slowly regained his composure, his gloved hand, clutching the wound in his shoulder, and though his face was covered, he cracked a smile.

"You know for a Human," Inuyasha said, "you have qualities I could like."

"And you've proved to be a worthy opponent," Dark Jedi replied, "I'll see that you're buried with full honors." Inuyasha couldn't think of a reply, though he had heard similar words from before, it had been so long since he'd heard them from a Human.

"Why would you do something like that, especially for a Half-Demon," Inuyasha asked, as he assumed a fighting stance.

"It's the right thing to do," Dark Jedi replied, before he had a chance to finish his statement, Inuyasha lunged at him, Dark Jedi barely had a second to react, before Inuyasha's fist slammed into his face.

"I appreciate the offer," Inuyasha said, "But I don't plan on dying out here."

"Neither do I," Dark Jedi replied, with that he grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, "FORCE DRAIN." Before Inuyasha had a chance to react, he began to feel his strength being siphoned out of him.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Stopping you from getting the Jewel," Dark Jedi replied, Inuyasha tried to break Dark Jedi's grip, however by now the dark warrior had absorbed enough of the Half-Demon's strength that Inuyasha could barely stand, once he was sure Inuyasha was harmless, Dark Jedi finally released him. Inuyasha tried to maintain his footing, but Dark Jedi had absorbed enough of his Force energy, that he soon fell to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Inuyasha said, as Dark Jedi made his way to the bush, Inuyasha had been heading toward before he'd intercepted him.

"I drained some of your Force Energy," Dark Jedi replied, without even looking at his vanquished opponent, he reached into the bush, but what he pulled out sent a chill up his spine. Instead of the entire jewel, he found himself holding a small pink shard.

"Oh great," Dark Jedi said, clenching his fist, "Just great."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a piece of the jewel," Dark Jedi replied. That one phrase was all that was needed, to cause Inuyasha to jump to his feet, his yellow eyes burned with fury.

"WHA," Inuyasha asked, barely able to contain his anger, "WHAT DID YOU SSSSAAAAAAYYYYYY??"

Location: Black Guard Forward Base, overlooking the village of Aya, that night.

"Any movement," one of the Stormtroopers asked. For the past six hours Deadeye had stood watch over the village, his orders had been to report the slightest movement that would threaten the Black Guard base.

"Negative," Deadeye replied, "Inform his Excellency there is no activity in the village."

"Very well," the trooper replied, as he made his toward a large tent in the center of the camp.

The tent itself, was elaborately decorated, the insignia of the Oda Clan, a large white lotus blossom, was stitched into the doorway, with two Imperial Black Guard Storm Troopers posted outside the doorway. Inside was a long table, around which sat a number of high level members of both the Black Guard, and the Genma Empire, at the front of the table was a general, clad in bright purple armor, though it was of a style more likely found in the Three Kingdoms Period of China, a collection of lacker plates held together by leather straps. Around his waste the man wore a bright red sash, around which. His helmet was also purple, and a small armored cape emerged from the back covering his neck. This was Lord Chung, a former General of the Kingdom of Wu, at least before the war against the First Genma Lord, the Serpent God Orochi, ten years ago, Chung like many of his people had very little memory left of their homelands, all they could remember was being pulled into the sky, and awakening in this strange time and place.

"AND I SAY WE'RE WASTING TIME," Valarium roared, slamming his gloved fist into the table.

"You will learn patience Valarium," Chung replied, "Our objective is the jewel, not the village. We won't be able to hold if we destroy every living creature."

"It would be a vast improvement," Valarium replied, just as the Stormtrooper entered.

"My Lord," the Stormtrooper said, kneeling, "No movement has been reported in the enemy camp." A cold smile crept across Valarium's face.

"Excellent," Valarium said, "Then I suggest it's time to take the Jewel, and cleanse this village of the filth who dwell in it."

"We will do no such thing," Chung replied, "If we're to end the chaos the collapse of the Ashikaga and Orochi have caused, we must win the support of the people."

"In other words we must delay a cleansing that has long been overdue on this world," Valarium snarled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Valarium," Chung said, "until further notice your Black Guard will stand down." Valarium didn't know how to respond, but the look to his face clearly told that he was furious beyond belief at this order.

"Don't try to stand in my way," Valarium snarled, as he stormed toward the exit. No sooner had his hand touched the fabric of the flap, when a crossbow bolt suddenly came within a hair of striking him.

"It would be wise," Chung said, as he lowered a small hand held crossbow, "for you to obey Lord Oda's orders." Valarium didn't reply, his red eye burned hotter then the rawest fire. The soldiers on both sides seared themselves for what they thought was an inevitable fight between the two. For a few tense moments the two sized each other up, yet suddenly Chung began laughing, as he lowered his weapon.

"You're lucky you have value to the Genma," Chung said, his face though suddenly became hard and cold, "Now sit down." Valarium silently counted to ten, to keep from putting his fist through Chung's face.

"I won't forget this treatment," Valarium snarled, as he returned to his seat.

"As I said before," Chung continued, "the only way for us to end these wars, is to not only gain control of the Shikon no Tama, but also win the support of the people. As many of you know the road leading into this village is crawling with bandits."

"Yeah so," Valarium said, cutting Chung off, "it's not like that isn't common knowledge, just cut to the chase."

"My plan is to draw the Jewel's keeper out of the village and into the forest," Chung replied, acting like he didn't hear Valarium, "that Valarium is where you come in. I want you to send a small force into the village and capture one of the villagers. I've taken care of the rest."

Location: Kaede's Hut, Village of Aya.

Inuyasha could barely contain his anger, as Kaede examined the Jewel Fragment Dark Jedi had recovered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?" Inuyasha snarled, as he grabbed Samanosuke by the throat.

"I don't know," the Samurai replied. "I was trying to knock the Jewel out of his hand, not destroy it."

"And that raises another question," Dark Jedi added, "Why do you want the Jewel anyway?" Samanosuke hesitated for a moment, before replying.

"My master," Samanosuke replied, "is attempting to build an alliance in the North, in hopes of launching an offensive to crush the Genma once and for all."

"That's suicide," Inuyasha replied, "Not even Demon Slayers dare to challenge the Genma, let me ask you this how many have answered your Lords call?"

"Only the Shu and a few of the Northern Dyamio," Samanosuke repled, "My master feels that with the Shikon no Tama, more will flock to his banner."

"So you decided to smash it instead?" Sakura asked.

"As I said before that wasn't my intent," Samanosuke replied. Dark Jedi remained silent, his gaze remained focused on the night sky, a few seconds later he spoke.

"Right now how it broke doesn't matter," Dark Jedi said, crossing his arms, "what does matter is where did the other fragments vanish to?"

"Not just that," Kaede added, "Ye don't know how many shards the Jewel hath broken into."

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha snarled, as he made his way to the door, "I'll find all of them, and once I reunite the Jewel, I'll finally become a full blooded Demon." Before Inuyasha had a chance to set one foot through the door he felt the blade of a sword pressing against his back.

"Do you think that puny weapon of yours can hurt me," Inuyasha asked, as a cold smile crept across his face.

"No," Sakura replied, "But I can't let you get the other fragments." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"You're more foolish then I thought," Inuyasha shouted, as he brought his fist around.

"SIT BOY," Sakura shouted, just as the Half-Demon's fist came within a few inches of hitting her. No sooner had that final word left her mouth, then the necklace Inuyasha was wearing, suddenly glowed bright purple, and once again, it slammed him face first into the ground. Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"I forgot about this stupid necklace of yours old bat," Inuyasha snarled.

"So ye don't remember," Kaede replied.

"Remember what," Inuyasha snarled.

"I am the younger sister to Kikyo," Kaede replied, "She who bound ye to the tree, Kaede." Inuyasha remained silent, as the others focused their attention on him. His mind became awash with memories of long ago, his thoughts were focused on her, Kikyo, the Priestess who had won his heart, and who had betrayed him.

"So you're the brat," Inuyasha finally said.

"More then fifty years have passed since then," Kaede replied, "and I have grown old."

"You Humans age so easily," Inuyasha said, laughing, "at least I don't have worry about growing old, at least not for a while."

"Kikyo didn't have to worry either," Kadede replied. "Kikyo died." Inuyasha's face suddenly grew hard and cold.

"She was slain by the Serpent Demons of Lord Cao Pi of the Kingdom of Wei soon after she shot ye with the arrow," Kaede replied, a cold smile crept across Inuyasha's face, the moment he heard that news.

"Good riddance," Inuyasha said, "it saves me the trouble." No one in the room said anything, as Inuyasha made his way past, only Dark Jedi dared to look him in the eye, the reflection Dark Jedi saw in Inuyasha's eyes told him that there was more to Inuyasha and Kikyo's relation then the Half Demon cared to divulge.

Inuyasha made his way out into the cold night air, his gaze quickly became focused on a single star in the sky, a small tear began to flow down his face.

'How could I have been so foolish,' Inuyasha thought to himself. It was then he spotted a large flock of crows sitting in a near by tree, but there was one crow that seemed to stand out more then the others, it was twice as big as a normal crow, but the thing that stood out the most, was the fact it had three blood red eyes. Inuyasha simply smiled, as he slashed at the air, which was enough to cause the flock to scatter.

"They only came because they smelled the fragment," Inuyasha said, "stupid vultures."

Location: Village of Aya, the Next Day.

Sakura slowly stirred, as the first rays of the sun entered through the cracks in the siding. Kaede was still tending to Samanosuke, at first all seemed quiet, but the silence was soon shattered by the sounds of blaster fire coming from outside. Sakura quickly grabbed her sword, and raced toward the sounds, once she reached the center of the village she found Dark Jedi, deflecting a series of bright red beams, that seemed to come from no where. Everytime one of the blaster bolts, came within a hair of striking Dark Jedi, he would deflect it with his lightsaber. Though it was only for a few brief seconds, Sakura saw what it was that Dark Jedi was fighting, a small orb lined with a series of small circles.

"Look out," Sakura shouted, as she raced towards him. Just as the Remote prepared to fire, Sakura drew her Katana, quickly slicing the small machine in half. Before Sakura had a chance to savor her victory, Dark Jedi's lightsaber, came within a hair of taking her head off, but just as his blade came close, Sakura ducked, causing his saber to strike a near by wall. Dark Jedi quickly pulled his saber free, and once again lunged at Sakura.

"What are you doing," Sakura asked, as she tried to dodge Dark Jedi's attacks.

"You asked me to train you," Dark Jedi snarled, as he spun kicked her in the stomach,

"NOW FIGHT." Sakura slowly regained her footing, and once again went on the offensive, yet before she had a chance to come near, she felt herself suddenly forced into a stop. The next thing she noticed, she'd been lifted a few inches off the ground, suddenly she felt something shove her, sending her careening into a pile of boxes and barrels. The next thing she felt was Dark Jedi's lightsaber under her neck.

"Pathetic," Dark Jedi snarled, as he deactivated his lightsaber. With that he turned his back, and began walking back towards the hut.

"You cheated," Sakura replied, "You ignored the Bushido code, in a fair fight I would be the one who emerges victorious." Dark Jedi didn't say anything, as he Force Pulled Sakura's sword from her grasp, and proceeded to throw it back at her, pinning her kimono to the wall of the hut.

"If this was a real battle," Dark Jedi said, "Following Bushido to the letter will only get you killed. In real battle the only thing that matters is what you can do and what you can't, and the only rule is kill or be killed." With that Dark Jedi turned and walked away. Before Dark Jedi had left her sight, Sakura asked another question.

"That orb thing," Sakura asked, "Where did you get it?"

"From the enemy camp," Dark Jedi replied. Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What you were in a Genma camp," Sakura replied, "How did you get past their?" Before she had a chance to finish her comment, Dark Jedi cut her off.

"They must've withdrawn during the night," Dark Jedi replied, "From what I saw they left behind a few cases of supplies and training equipment."

"Well then," Sakura replied, "what are we waiting for, I say we go after them." Dark Jedi couldn't help but laugh.

"You have no idea what you're up against," Dark Jedi said, "Answer me this Sakura, how long do you expect to last against a fully trained Sith Lord or even a low end Demon when your so angry you can't even see straight?" With that Dark Jedi turned and began walking back toward Kaede's hut.

"They killed my entire family," Sakura snarled, "If you cared about that you'd let me take my revenge." Dark Jedi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"That's why I'm stopping you," Dark Jedi replied, "and don't pretend you're the only one who Valarium or his allies have hurt," he pointed towards the village, "take a good look? Does exacting revenge for your family help this village? If vengeance is your only motive then one day you'll find yourself no better then Valarium."

"You mean like you," Sakura replied, Dark Jedi froze, "I see it in your eyes, the hate, the desire for revenge. We're not that different Dark, it's our desire for revenge that drives us." Dark Jedi didn't say anything, without a single word he took his leave.

"Hey wait," Sakura shouted, "Arn't you going to get me down?" Dark Jedi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Not my job," Dark Jedi replied, as he turned to face her, "besides if you're such a great Samurai, then you should be able to get yourself down." Dark Jedi made his way toward Kaede's hut, to find Ako and Samanosuke waiting for him.

"Hey Dark," Ako said, "Where's Sakura?"

"I saw her hanging around, near the edge of town," Dark Jedi replied, his eyes grew cold, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"That's what we were hoping you could answer," Samanosuke replied, "no one has seen him all morning." Dark Jedi suddenly felt his heart sink.

"Oh no," Dark Jedi said, to himself. He began trying to sense the Half-Demon's presence, but couldn't. He grabbed the electro-binnoculars, which were tied to his belt, and Force Jumped onto the roof, and began scanning the horizon for any trace of the Half-Demon.

"How could I have been so stupid," Dark Jedi said, to himself, "He's no where in sight, blast it," before long Dark Jedi's thoughts turned to the Jewel Shard.

"Ako," Dark Jedi shouted, "Where's the Jewel Shard?"

"I think Kaede still has it," Ako replied.

"You think," Dark Jedi said, coldly, "Why don't you go find out?" Before Dark Jedi could finish his order, Ako made her way into the hut, where she found Kaede kneeling in front of a small alter.

"Miss Kaede," Ako said.

"Hai," Kaede replied, with out breaking her meditation.

"I was wondering if you still have the Jewel Shard," Ako asked. Kaede didn't say anything as she pulled the shard out of her kimono.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Inuyasha," Kaede asked, turning to face the Tengu. Ako remained silent for a few seconds before forming a reply.

"Well," Ako said, "no one has seen him all morning."

"He left a little while ago," Kaede replied, "I believe you'll find him down by the rice fields."

"Arigato," Ako replied, before she left though, Kaede handed her the Jewel Shard, and asked that it be given to Sakura, for safe keeping. Ako simply smiled as she took her leave.

Location: Rice Fields, Village of Aya

Inuyasha gazed out over the rice fields; the only signs of life were a small number of farmers' busy planting rice for the upcoming harvest in the fall. Every so often, one of the farmers would gaze at him; it was a gaze full of hatred, something Inuyasha was all too familiar with. Ever since he was a child, hate was the only thing he ever received, from both Demons and Humans, until the day he met her. Inuyasha's mind became fixated on that day. He remembered how he was struck by an arrow while hunting near her village, yet for some reason the Priestess who fired that arrow couldn't bring herself to finish him. For the first time in his life Inuyasha felt truly happy.

But that was another time, another life, new memories began to flow into the Half-Demon's mind, memories of betrayal, of the women he trusted the most pinning him to that accursed tree. Yet despite the hatred he felt for her, he still allowed a small tear to travel down his cheek.

"She died," Inuyasha said, under his breath, "and I never knew."

"There you are," a familiar voice shouted from behind.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled, as he turned to face Sakura.

"Dark and Samanosuke sent me to find you," Sakura replied. Inuyasha didn't say anything, as he turned away from her. Sakura grunted, as she picked up a stone and threw it at the Half-Demon. Inuyasha didn't even turn to look behind him, as he caught the rock in his hand.

"Nice try," Inuyasha said, as he leapt out of the tree. "But you'll have to do better then that." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as he made his way past her. Sakura silently counted to ten in order to keep herself from putting her fist through his face.

"SIT," Sakura shouted, once again the necklace around Inuyasha's neck began to glow, and soon it had slammed him into the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Inuyasha shouted, as he tried to regain his footing.

"Let's just say I don't like being made fun of," Sakura replied, as she walked passed him.

"Typical," Inuyasha replied, "Kikyo." With that Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"FOR THE LAST TIME," Sakura snarled, "MY NAME IS SAKURA, NOT KIKYO."

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha said, as he pushed her aside, "Kikyo was far better looking anyway." With that he made his way back to the village.

"YOU'RE SO STUBBORN," Sakura snarled. In a humph she stormed off into the forest.

Location: The Inuyasha Forest, a half hour later

Sakura kicked the stone path, first she had been humiliated in battle and then outright insulted by a Half-Demon. Sakura clenched her fist, as the duel she had fought with Dark Jedi ran through her memory.

"He cheated," Sakura said, to herself, "he used magic, when Bushido forbids the use of any magic in a battle." Yet there was something about what Dark Jedi had told her that she couldn't get out of her head, her father had long taught her, treat an enemy with respect and he would return it. Yet despite helping him against the training remote, Dark Jedi had still attacked her.

"What is his problem," Sakura said, to herself, "It's like fighting is all he cares about." She made her way to a near by stream, as she bent down to splash some water on her face, she failed to notice a small group of men approaching from behind. The next thing Sakura felt, was a katana's hilt connecting to the back of her neck.

Stay Tuned for Chapter V: The Quest Begins


	6. Chapter V: Hero Alliance

Star Wars: Jewel Wars

By Dragonfang33

Chapter V

Hero Alliance

Location: Village of Aya, later that day

Dark Jedi made his through the village, his mind lost in thought. Many in the village simply gazed at him, and did their best to stay out of his way, a few even murmured something under their breath.

"You hear," an old man whispered, "they say that guy Lady Kikyo travels with is a sorcerer of some kind."

"You're crazy," a lady replied, "I heard he's a foreigner."

"You're both crazy," another man replied, "He's a Half-Demon, why else would he wear a mask like that, and protect that Half-Demon troublemaker Inuyasha. I bet anything they're plotting to rob and kill us all." Dark Jedi didn't even look at the farmers, as he made his way past.

"That's right keep walking Half-Demon," one of the men said, he grabbed a tomato, and proceeded to throw it, a few seconds later others had joined in, throwing rocks, and vegetables at Dark Jedi, the only thing that stopped him from being hit, was the Force, which blocked the rocks and vegetables.

"GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE MONSTER," one villager shouted.

"WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND AROUND HERE," a woman added. Dark Jedi simply stopped in his tracks, he knew this kind of treatment all too well, because he'd experienced it his entire life, it was the price one paid to be born to either a Mandalorian or a Jedi, you would always bare the stigma of your parents and ancestors, taking the blame for crimes you hadn't committed.

As the villagers continued to taunt him, Dark Jedi turned to face them. Many of the men in the mob held their pitchforks and hoes, as if waiting for Dark Jedi to make the first move. Before any of the farmers had a chance to move, Dark Jedi held out both of his hands, the Force flowed from his extended palms, ripping the farmers weapons right out of their hands, and turning the sharpened edges toward the farmers. As the farmers began to back away, Dark Jedi willed the weapons to follow them.

"Typical," Dark Jedi said, as he allowed the weapons to fall to the ground, "people like you are only brave when they have a weapon." Dark Jedi turned and began to walk away. But just as he had his back he felt a disturbance in the Force, he barely had enough time to dodge a fist before it slammed into his face.

"I'll show you who's a coward freak," the farmer shouted, as he threw another punch. Just as the man's fist came within a few centimeters of Dark Jedi's face, he suddenly stopped. A few seconds later the sounds of bones snapping filled the air, as the man's wrist and arm suddenly spun a full 180 degrees.

"AHHH!!!," the man moaned, "My arm, my arm." The last thing the man felt, was Dark Jedi's gloved fist slamming into his abdomen.

"Know this," Dark Jedi said, "I could have killed you where you stand, but I didn't." With that, Dark Jedi stormed off, making his way back to Kaede's hut.

Location: Kaede's Hut, later

"Well, well," Inuyasha said, as Dark Jedi made his way into the hut, "Look at what the wind blew in." Dark Jedi didn't say anything, as he made his way to the far end of the hut, and sat down.

"Hey," Ako said, "Where's Sakura?" For a few moments Dark Jedi remained silent, he had expected Sakura to arrive back at the hut before him, owing to his confrontation with the villagers.

"You mean she hasn't come back?" Dark Jedi asked.

"We thought she was with you?" Ako replied, this time with a hint of concern to her voice. Dark Jedi remained silent, as he tried to sense Sakura's presence through the Force, but found he couldn't detect Sakura's presence at all.

"We'd better go look for her," Dark Jedi said, as he made his way toward the door.

Location: Abandoned Shrine, on the outskirts of Aya

The horses made their way through the forest as fast as their legs could carry them, for Sakura it seemed like an eternity, since the bandits had ambushed her and blindfolded her, but eventually she felt the horse she was on come to a halt and soon she had been yanked out of the saddle. A few moments later she felt herself being slammed into the floor.

"Remove the blindfold," a voice said. A few seconds later Sakura found herself gazing into the face of an Imperial Black Guard Officer. Sakura's eyes became a light with fury the moment she set her eyes on the Imperial, and while her hatred of the man was great, it was nothing compared to the furry she directed against the dark figure who sat upon the decayed steps in front of her.

"Hey boss," one of the bandits said, "Here's the villager just as you asked for. Now how about that gold you promised?"

"Be patient," Valarium replied, smiling, "You will get what's coming to you." Valarium shifted his gaze toward Sakura. Valarium didn't say anything as he Fore Pulled the Jewel Shard from around Sakura's neck.

"Where's the rest of the Jewel?" Valarium said, calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura replied. Valarium remained silent for a few moments, before striking Sakura with the back of his hand.

"Don't take me for a fool," Valarium snarled, "Take her inside." The bandits simply smiled as they carried Sakura into the crumbling shrine.

"Should I inform Lord Chung to proceed with the plan," Deadeye asked, as he emerged from the shadows.

"You will not," Valarium replied, "Once we get the information we desire out of her,

Chung and that village of worthless life will be of no further use to us."

"What do you mean?" Deadeye asked, with a hint of concern to his voice.

"Once she tells us where the rest of the jewel is," Valarium replied, coldly, "You will take a squad of Stormtroopers, secure the dam upstream, and destroy it."

"WHAT???" Deadeye said, in shock, "But that will destroy the entire village, there's no honor in killing innocent women and children, Lord Nobunaga will not approve." Before Deadeye had a chance to finish his statement, he felt the raw heat of Force Lightning tearing into his body.

"Lord Nobunaga doesn't need to know," Valarium said, "besides those villagers aren't worthy of a superior being's second glance," with that Valarium let up, allowing Deadeye a chance to recover, "and you will learn your place." With that Valarium made his way into the ruined shrine.

"Well I don't approve," Deadeye said, to himself as he regained his footing.

The bandits slammed Sakura's face into the wooden floor. On all sides of the room, was a small squad of Black Guard Stormtoopers with orders to open fire the moment Sakura or the Bandits tried anything foolish. Valarium made his way over to Sakura, with a cold smirk to his face.

"Now tell me where are the other Jewel Shards," Valarium said, taking Sakura's chin in his gloved hand.

"I'm telling you I don't know," Sakura replied. Valarium simply sighed as he let go of her.

"Perhaps," Valarium added, "you need some persuasion." A red blade shot out of the cylinder mounted on Valarium's wrist.

"Now hold her steady," Valariums said. The Bandits simply smiled as they grabbed Sakura's arms.

"Yeah Boss," one of the Bandits said, "take her head off." Sakura shut her eyes, steering herself for the fatal blow. But the only thing Sakura felt, was the cold breeze of air generated by the swing of Valarium's sword. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a look of absolute terror upon the face of one of her captors. Slowly she turned her head. The sight she saw was something that would stay with Sakura for the rest of her life, one of the bandits holding her had been completely decapitated, while another had been cut almost completely in half, Sakura could tell by the slight movements of his body that he was still barely alive, at least for the moment.

"What, what did you do that for," the Bandit said, as his body crashed to the floor.

"Worthless inferior," Valarium said, as he held his lightsaber under Sakura's neck, "now tell me where the other fragments are?"

"I'm telling you I don't know," Sakura replied. Valarium remained silent as he stood up, he motioned for the Bandits to let her go.

"You asked me about a reward?" Valarium asked, the bandits though, were still too frightened to speak. As Valarium waited for their reply, he used the Force to form a series of ice icicles behind the bandits. Just as the first bandit was about to speak, Valarium Force Pulled the icicles toward him, each one tearing threw the chests of the bandits, before embedding themselves in the ceiling. One by one the bodies hit the floor, showing no signs of life, with the exception of a few twitches.

"Now I'm only going to ask one more time," Valarium said, as his lightsaber roared to life, "where is the rest of the jewel?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied, Valarium could sense her anger growing, "and even if I did, I would never tell you." Valarium simply smiled, from the corner of her eye, Sakura could make out a large black sphere slowly entering the room.

"The Empire has ways of making it's enemies talk," Valarium said, "and Interrogator Droids do what needs to be done, to extract that information." Slowly the Droid made it's way toward Sakura, but just as it came within range the wall just behind the Droid suddenly exploded, showering Sakura with splinters. The Interrogator Droid barely had a chance to react, before Inuyasha's claws sliced the Droid in half. The Dark Prince barely had enough time to react, but was able to dodge Inuyasha's attack, though the Half-Demon's claws tore into the fabric of his cape.

"Brave of you boy," Valarium said, "But foolish." With that he unleashed a burst of Force Lighting, it was only through his heightened sense of hearing that Inuyasha was able to dodge Valarium's attack, however the attack found a new target, striking Sakura at full force. Sakura's ear splitting scream echoed throughout the ruined temple, before she collapsed.

"It's a shame to destroy such great beauty," Valarium said, as a cold smile crossed his face. As he slowly made his way toward the unconscious warrior he could sense that Sakura was still alive, though barely.

"However," Valarium continued, as he activated one of his lightsabers, "her kind have no place in the New Order." Valarium raised his blade high over his head, and prepared to strike the final blow, however just as his blade was about to connect with Sakura's neck, Inuyasha slammed his fist into Valarium's face, knocking the Dark Prince clear across the room, just as he slammed into the wall the Stormtroopers, along each of the walls, trained their weapons on Inuyasha.

"Hold your fire," Valarium snarled, waving his hand, "He's mine, the rest of you make sure Deadeye has the Dam secured by the time I arrive." The Stormtroopers didn't say anything as they slowly made their way out of the temple.

"I have to admit you're brave," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles, "for a Human."

"Now why would I fight you one on one," Valarium replied, laughing, "when I'm the one with the numerical advantage," Valarium's face grew cold and hard, "destroy them both." Slowly a group of about 50 Sith Knights decloaked, and before long Inuyasha found himself surrounded.

"Hey that's not fair," Inuyasha shouted.

"Unfortunately for you boy," Valarium replied, smiling, "I'm not one who plays by the rules, and so I bid you adue." One by one the Sith Knights activated their lightsabers, and one by one they closed in to strike the decisive blow against the Half-Demon. But just as their lightsabers were about to make contact, Inuyasha leapt into the air.

"Too slow," Inyasha said, as he cracked his knuckles. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER." With that he slashed his clawed hands through the air, hoping to strike a target, while he was able to strike down a few, most of the Sith had been able to dodge or block Inuyasha's attack. Gradually the Sith lines reformed, forming a circle around the Half Demon.

Location: Just outside of the Shrine

Samanosuke was just about to draw his sword, when Dark Jedi grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing," Samnosuke asked, as he tried to break Dark Jedi's grip, "There's only one of them."

"That's what's bothering me," Dark Jedi replied. The figure turned his gaze toward the brush where the group was concealed.

"Get down," Dark Jedi said, as they ducked below the man's line of sight. Dark Jedi and Samanosuke rested their hands on their swords, waiting for the right moment to strike, but just as they were about to launch their attack, the man unleashed a burst of Force Speed, and vanished into the forest.

"That's weird," Ako said, "He spotted us, and yet he didn't raise the alarm." Dark Jedi remained silent as he stared at the shrine.

"Listen," Dark Jedi said, as he detected Inuyasha's Force Signature, however he soon picked up the presence of the Sith Knights in the shrine as well, "I think I know why, come on."

Location: Inside the Shrine, a few minutes later

Inuyasha slammed into the wall, at full speed. He had taken an extreme beating from the Sith Knights he had been fighting, owing mostly to the fact that he was outnumbered, thought he had still managed to inflict a small number of casualties on the Sith Knights, their superior numbers had begun to take their toll on him.

"Is that all you've got," Inuyasha said, as he tried to regain his footing. He clutched the wound in his shoulder as tighly as he could. One of the Sith Knights held his lightsaber under Inuyasha's chin.

"You may not be a Sith," the Sith Knight said, "But you can die like one." He raised his lightsaber high over his head. Just as he was about to strike the final blow, the far wall of the shrine suddenly exploded, showering the remaining Sith Knights with splinters.

As one of the Sith Kinghts attempted to regain his composure, he felt the stinging pain of Samanosuke's katana, tearing through his abdomen. Just as one of his comrades turned to investigate, the Sith warrior suddenly stopped in his tracks, he hesitated for a few moments before collapsing in a heap, as Dark Jedi slowly made his way into the room.

"What are you two doing here," Inuyasha said, as he slowly regained his footing.

"Felt you could use some back up," Dark Jedi replied.

"I don't need any help from Humans," Inuyasha said, as he slowly regained his footing. "I can handle these guys."

"Funny," Samanosuke replied, "From where we were standing it was the other way around." Before Inuyasha had a chance to form a reply, the remaining Sith Knights lunged at the group. For the most part the group managed to hold their own against the first wave, and even managed to strike down a few of them. As the bodies of the slain Sith Knights hit the floor, a small orb emerged from their bodies, which were immediately absorbed into Dark Jedi and Samanosuke's Oni Gauntlets. While they had successfully reduced the number of enemies they faced, they still had to contend with the fact that they were outnumbered.

"Any more bright ideas," Dark Jedi asked, as he clenched his lightsaber. Before anyone had a chance to reply, the remaining Sith Knights launched another attack. This time the duel quickly degraded into a brawl. The sounds of blade connecting with blade echoed through out the distance as the three combatants faced off against the Sith Horde. Every so often the sounds of swords crashing, was broken by an ear splitting scream as another Sith was cut down. While the group was slowly reducing the number of Sith they faced, through either killing or crippling them, they were still capable of being worn down.

"I don't know how much longer I can last," Samanosuke said, as he blocked another attack. Before the Sith Knight had a chance to counter, Samanosuke ducked down, and plunged his katana into the Sith Knight's abdomen. No sooner had Samanosuke pulled his sword from the slain warrior, another Sith appeared behind him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Inuyasha shouted, as he unleashed another attack, the Force energy he'd unleashed, tore into the Sith Knight's neck, completely severing his head.

"Typical Human weakness," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. Another Sith Knight emerged from the shadows, just behind him, but just as he was about to strike the final blow, he suddenly froze for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor.

"Word of advice," Dark Jedi said, as he removed the wooden stake from the Sith Knight's back, "next time remember to watch behind you." The remaining Sith Knights regrouped near the door, for a few moments the two sides simply sized each other up, before one of the Sith spoke.

"Seems we are evenly matched," he said, "however it's you who have lost this day." With that the remaining Sith fled into the woods.

"What was that about," Samnosuke asked, "they had us on the ropes."

"I know," Dark Jedi replied, "the whole thing's starting to smell like a delaying tactic."

As Samanosuke and Dark Jedi continued their debate, Inuyasha made his way toward Sakura, who was still lying on the floor unconscious. However just as his clawed hand reached for Sakura's neck, he felt Sakura grab him.

"You're too late," Sakura said, as she slowly regained consciousness. "They've already taken the Jewel Shard." Inuyasha looked at Sakura, his piercing yellow eyes were alight with fury, as he grabbed her by the collar of her kimono.

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYYY????????" Inuyasha roared, as he threw her across the room.

"I said they took the Jewel Shard," Sakura snarled, as she regained her footing.

"Who took the Jewel?" Samanosuke inquired.

"Their leader," Sakura angrily replied. It was that phrase that finally caught Dark Jedi's attention.

"Do you know where they were going?" Dark Jedi inquired. Sakura remained silent for a few moments.

"All I can remember," Sakura said, "Is their leader ordering the seizer of a dam, just north of Aya." Dark Jedi felt his heart leap into his throat.

"What's wrong Dark," Samanosuke asked, "If all he's doing?"

"You don't understand," Dark Jedi replied, "Every decision Valarium makes is based on how much he hates non-Force Sensitives, he's not going to seize the dam, he's going there to destroy it." The group remained silent, they remembered over hearing some of the villagers mention that they had built a wooden dam, farther up the river as a way of irrigating their crops.

"But that'll flood the entire village," Sakura said.

"That's the whole idea," Dark Jedi replied, he turned his attention to Inuyasha, "do you know where the dam is located?" Inuyasha remained silent for a few moments.

"Why should I tell you," Inuyasha said, with a cold smile across his face, "the only thing that village ever did for me was seal me to a tree for 50 years." Before Inuyasha had a chance to finish his sentence the Half-Demon felt his throat beginning to cave in on itself.

"Just because I won't kill an unarmed opponent," Dark Jedi said, "Don't think I've lost my sense of right and wrong." Inuyasha struggled to break free, but found he couldn't.

"Okay," Inuyasha said, "Just put me down." Just as Inuyasha hit the ground, his face grew hard and cold.

"Don't think I'll forget this," Inuyasha snarled.

Stay Tuned for Chapter VI: The Quest Begins.

Note: Sorry about the delays, things have been crazy the last few months at work and school.


End file.
